SEIS DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: La traición y la decepción los cambió... Y esa traición y decepción fue la que los unió... Takeru, Shinnosuke, Marvelous, Daigo, Haruto y Right, deciden vengarse de su ex- socio, Arthur Shiraishi, más las cosas cambian cuando conocen a las seis hijas de éste; Mako, Kiriko, Ahim, Amy, Koyomi y Kagura. ¿Proseguirán con el plan? o ¿Se enamorarán? MI PRIMER CROSSOVER
1. SINOPSIS

**SEIS DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS**

SUPER SENTAI X KAMEN RIDER

**SINOPSIS:** Crystal Gems, es una corporación sumamente popular entre el comercio de piedras preciosas del mundo, colocándola como la número tres a nivel mundial. Su presidente y creador Arthur Shiraishi, hace cinco años se vio envuelto en un fraude y crimen que lo condenaron a pasar el resto de sus días en prisión, pero antes de ser arrestado, se dio a la fuga y nadie más supo de él, ni siquiera su propia familia. Luego de que Arthur desapareciera, Kaori, su esposa, enfermó gravemente y un par de años después, falleció. Dejando solas a sus seis hijas, Mako, Kiriko, Ahim, Amy, Koyomi y Kagura. Por poseer la mayoría de edad, Mako recibió la custodia de sus cinco hermanas antes de que las separaran y las llevaran a un orfanato. Desde entonces, Mako, se ha dedicado a criar a sus hermanas y limpiar el nombre de Crystal Gems, para posteriormente convertirse en la presidenta de la misma. A pesar de haber logrado mantenerse unidas, las seis hermanas Shiraishi, no son del todo felices.

Por otro lado, tenemos a Takeru, Shinnosuke, Marvelous, Daigo, Haruto y Right, seis hombres, mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Especialistas y traficantes de piedras preciosas. Años atrás estaban afiliados con Arthur, pero cuando se enteraron de su supuesto fraude, por poco su negocio negro cae, y tal hecho lo tomaron como traición por parte de Arthur, así que, decididos en obtener lo que merecen, deciden volver a Japón en búsqueda del magnate y vengarse de él. Al enterarse de su desaparición, Takeru y compañía buscarán la manera de infiltrarse en Crystal Gems y recuperar su parte del botín.

Los que los doce no imaginaban era que el destino los reuniría con su amor verdadero.

Takeru y sus amigos, llegaron a Crystal Gems con el objetivo de vengarse, luego el objetivo cambia, al conocer a la hermanas Shiraishi, intentan acercárseles para obtener lo que quieren, pero todo da un vuelco cuando los seis chicos no tenían planeado enamorarse de ellas… y al caer en su juego de seducción, ellas también caen en amor por ellos.

Ahora que los papeles cambiaron… ¿Podrán seguir con sus planes? O ¿Se entregarán al amor?

**PERSONAJES**

**MAKO SHIRAISHI: **Tiene 24 años y es la mayor de las seis hermanas. Desde que murió su madre, Mako ha tomado el papel "maternal" faltante en su familia. Así mismo ha estado al frente de la compañía de su padre, llamada Crystal Gems, famosa y codiciada por su venta de joyería y otros artículos que incluyan piedras preciosas.

**KIRIKO SHIRAISHI: **Es la segunda hermana y tiene 22 años. Desde que su padre desapareció tras un fraude cometido en Crystal Gems, Kiriko se propuso averiguar y llegar al fondo del caso que hundió a su padre; es por ello que hace poco más de tres años, se graduó de la Academia de Policía, convirtiéndose así en la chica más joven en llegar al rango de detective, cuando tenían tan sólo 18 años.

**AHIM SHIRAISHI: **Tiene 21 años, y es la tercera de las hermanas. Es muy carismática y tierna. Normalmente debería estar terminando la Universidad, pero como desde hace cinco años se ha dedicado al canto y baile, sus estudios se han retrasado un par de meses. A pesar de no querer, Mako insiste en ponerle un tutor para que salga adelante.

**AMY SHIRAISHI: **Es la cuarta hermana y tiene 19 años. Tiene un estilo un tanto muy especial de ser, puesto que muy rara vez se le ve actuando de una forma más femenina. Tras la desaparición de su padre, ella sufrió, pero sabía que era inocente. Antes de que eso ocurriera, era muy unida a él, ambos disfrutaban de sus salidas al campo y disfrutaban de algunos deportes, he ahí su naturaleza baja en feminidad.

**KOYOMI SHIRAISHI: **Es la quinta hermana y tiene 18 años. Es un tanto reservada y tímida. Al igual que Mako, poco cree en la credibilidad de quien fue su padre. Su partida la destrozó, pero con el tiempo comprendió que él jamás volvería y debía seguir adelante. Después de la muerte de su mamá, ella enfermó gravemente, a tal punto que sus ataques de asma regresaron. Este hecho, obligó a Mako y a las demás a mantener a Koyomi en casa. Sus estudios los realiza por internet y con tutores.

**KAGURA SHIRAISHI: **La menor de las seis hermanas, con tan sólo 16 años de edad. La pequeña Kagura, acude a la preparatoria de la ciudad. Cuando el asunto de sus padres sucedió, ella tenía diez años, y es por ello que de todas, es la que menos recuerda algún acontecimiento con sus padres. A pesar de eso, es la más optimista y carismática de las seis.

**TAKERU SHIBA: **Un joven de 25 años, de aspecto sumamente atractivo. Algo reservado, pero en el fondo, muy encantador. Tras un pasado criminal en el que se vio involucrado, su vida se ha convertido en un sinfín de identidades falsas. Como el mayor, ha tomado el mando de proteger a quienes considera sus amigos y familia.

**SHINNOSUKE TOMARI: **Un ex detective de 22 años. Un trágico día, él y su unidad se vieron en vueltos en una misión de alto riesgo, sus tres compañeros murieron y cómo único responsable y sobreviviente se le acusó de tal hecho, eso hasta que decidió huir. A pesar de eso, es muy carismático y directo respecto a las cosas.

**MARVELOUS: **Un vándalo, de origen desconocido, pero en muchos países y pueblos es recordado por su vandalismo y su cabeza tiene un precio millonario. Se unió a Takeru en una de sus incursiones. Es un hábil peleador, algo rudo y nunca piensa antes de hablar. Odia la superficialidad. En el fondo es un buen tipo. Tiene 23 años.

**DAIGO KIRYU: **Este entusiasta viajero de 22 años, es muy alegre, además de guapo y positivista. Casi nunca se le ve deprimido o enojado. Sin causa o pasado aparente, el chico simplemente se unió a Takeru y los demás, excusando que busca la alegría en las demás personas.

**HARUTO SOMA: **Este joven de 21 años es bastante tímido y reservado respecto a sus emociones. Su pasado solitario fue lo que lo llevó a ser un tanto desconfiado. Siempre sigue las órdenes de Takeru y trata (sin éxito) que los demás también obedezcan. A pesar de ser sus amigos, Marvelous y el resto lo tachan de misterioso. Es muy inteligente y fuerte.

**RIGHT SUZUKI: **Con tan sólo 17 años este chico se ha convertido en el miembro más joven. Es un tanto infantil, divertido, glotón y sonriente. Takeru y los demás cuidan mucho de él, y desde que se les unió lo han tratado con cariño, aunque a veces se burlan de él por ser el "novato" y el más "niño". Le tiene mucho respeto y admiración a sus amigos, pero en especial a Takeru, a quien considera su hermano mayor.

**REN YAMAKI: **Es un hombre de 24 años. Es conocido por ser el colega de Mako, pero más que eso, el casanova que intenta conquistar a la magnate Shiraishi, aunque ella no le preste la misma atención. Es un tanto impulsivo y egocéntrico y de un modo u otro buscará la forma de hacer caer a sus pies a la mayor Shiraishi.

**MIKA YOSHIDA:** Esta mujer es la prima de Ren. Desde que asistía a la universidad le tiene un profundo rencor a Mako y sus hermanas. Tiene 24 años y es muy hermosa. Es manipuladora y un tanto tramposa. Hará lo que sea para vengarse de las Shiraishi.

**N/A:** Es obvio que con el pasar de la historia, habrá más personajes involucrados. Por el momento, ellos serán los principales. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de la sinopsis, porque los capítulos comenzarán a publicarse pronto. Espero y esta loca historia sea de su agrado y ya saben que si es así, esperaré con ansias sus reviews.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208**


	2. UN DIA COMO CUALQUIERA

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece en lo absoluto, son propiedad de TOEI y las personas que tuvieron que ver con su origen. A excepción claro, de los que no tengan que ver con SS o KR entonces si son de mi creación.

**N/A:** ¡Mi primer crossover! Estoy muy feliz y entusiasmada por mostrarles esta loca historia mía, que no tiene más de dos meses de creación. La verdad me entusiasmé mucho al momento de pensarla y escribirla y estoy orgullosa con lo que he logrado hasta el momento. Espero que todos los que pasen por aquí, también piensen lo mismo. Si no les gustan las parejas que incluyo, por favor si lo leen a pesar de la advertencia, no me dejen comentarios ofensivos o que me digan que pareja es mejor o que esta pareja esto… aquello… lo otro… por favor respeten este fic, que con tanto esfuerzo escribo. Y si a pesar de que no te gusta dicha pareja y aun así lo lees y me dejas un comentario positivo, será bienvenido. Las parejas que incluyo son mis favoritas, si yo respeto sus gustos, ustedes respeten los míos. Sobre aviso no hay engaño ¿De acuerdo?

Bien, si eso es todo, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.

Disfrútenlo.

**SDE-CAPÍTULO 1**

**MANSION SHIRAISHI**

Era una mañana normal en la mansión de esta adinerada familia… bueno algo así…

― ¡Kagura, date prisa! Yo también tengo clases, ¿recuerdas? ― Llamó Amy tocando repetidamente la puerta del baño.

― ¡Sólo cinco minutos más Amy-chan! ― Exclamó desde el otro lado su hermanita.

Amy resopló. ― ¡Eso dijiste hace media hora! ― Exclamó de vuelta, pero ya no recibió respuesta.

― ¿Kagura te ganó otra vez? ― Cuestionó Koyomi, su otra hermana, con algo de burla en su voz.

― Sí, bueno mi despertador no sonó ― Se defendió.

Koyomi rió.― Siempre dices eso ―

Amy rodó los ojos. Odiaba los sermones. ― Como sea, iré al baño de arriba ― Dijo, empezando a caminar.

Pero fue detenida por la voz de su hermana. ― No puedes… Kiriko ya lo está usando ―

― ¿¡Eh!? Bueno, entonces tomaré el de la planta baja ―

― Mmm a estas horas, Ahim debió de haberse metido a la tina, no saldrá en un buen rato ―

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron como platos.― Es increíble que siendo una mansión todos los baños estén ocupados ― Musitó derrotada.

― Jejeje, quizás sea momento de que comiences a despertar temprano ¿no crees? ― Consoló Koyomi mientras le abrazaba por los hombros.

Amy sonrió ante aquel gesto. ― Quizás tengas razón ―

Luego de esto, ambas comenzaron a reír.

**COCINA**

Aquí tenemos a Mako Shiraishi, la hermana mayor de la familia y la tutora de sus hermanas menores, así como la presidenta de Crystal Gems.

― Sí, ya se… no hay por qué preocuparse, sí tendré listo el papeleo, gracias Ren ― La joven hablaba por el teléfono, mientras intentaba hacer unos hot cakes.

La voz del otro lado se despidió y ella colgó el teléfono.

Después soltó un sonoroso suspiro.

― Gran suspiro… ―

Mako se sorprendió y volteó para encontrarse con su hermana Amy. ― He suspirado aún más ― Musitó de vuelta.

― Eso veo ― Respondió mientras se acercaba al refrigerador. ― ¿De nuevo te está molestando Ren? ― Cuestionó al momento que tomaba una manzana.

Mako rodó los ojos, y siguió con los hot cakes.― Ren no me molesta en absoluto, es un gran amigo ― Aseguró.

Amy rió. ― ¡Pero qué ilusa eres Mako! Es claro que él quiere el premio mayor ― Aclaró algo insinuante.

― ¡Amy! ― Advirtió la mayor.

La aludida rió y alzó sus manos en son de paz. ― Está bien, lo siento ―

Mako sonrió.― Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué haces en bata de baño? ― Cuestionó señalándola.

Amy se miró su rosada bata y se encogió de hombros. ― Tus hermanas son demasiadas lentas en la ducha ― Explicó.

― O quizás tú eres muy lenta para levantarte ― Declaró.

― ¡Oye! ―

― Jajaja, lo siento. Mejor siéntate a desayunar ― Sugirió. ― ¡Chicas, el desayuno está listo! ― Gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que se oyera en toda la mansión.

― ¡Ya vamos! ―

De un momento a otro, las cinco de las seis hermanas ya se encontraban reunidas en el comedor principal. Todas tomando su respectivo asiento.

― Siento, que no sea un desayuno apropiado pero… ― Comenzó a decir Mako entregándole a cada una su plato de hot cakes, con algo de fruta y un vaso de jugo.

― Está bien Mako, siempre haces lo que puedes ― Animó Kiriko ayudándola a servir los vasos de jugo.

― Gracias chicas ― Musitó Mako conmovida. Después notó algo. ― ¿Y Kagura? ― El resto de sus hermanas se miró entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

― Esa pequeñita se levantó muy temprano hoy ― Comentó Ahim comiendo algo de fruta.

Después se oyó que alguien aclaró su garganta y todas voltearon hacia las escaleras.

― Queridas hermanas, ya no soy tan pequeña. Así que sólo díganme Kagura ― Anunció la aludida con un aire de superioridad. La más joven de la familia portaba su recién nuevo uniforme de la preparatoria y estaba muy entusiasmada.

Sus hermanas se miraron entre sí algo divertidas.

Luego Kagura comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero su zapato se atoró y resbaló cayendo sobre su trasero.

Al instante y con algo de risas sus hermanas se acercaron para ayudarla.

― Buena entrada Kagura ― Comentó burlona Amy.

― ¡Mou! ¡No es gracioso, me dolió mucho muchito! ― Exclamó haciendo un puchero y sobándose su retaguardia. Comprobando así, todo lo contrario a lo que había mencionado anteriormente.

Mako negó y se acercó a ella. ― ¿Te dolió mucho muchito? ― Cuestionó.

Kagura retenía difícilmente las ganas de llorar, así que sólo asintió.

― Ven aquí ― Dijo ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse pie. ― Terminemos de desayunar ― Declaró.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

― Gracias Señora y que tenga un buen día ―

Luego de esto, la susodicha se alejó.

― Eres muy amable Daigo ― Se quejó su compañero y amigo Marvelous, quien desde hace rato lo observaba.

Daigo se encogió de hombros.― Bueno… después de lo que pasó es lo único que nos queda ― Recordó caminando hacia su amigo. ― Además, nuestras identidades deben mantener un perfil bajo ―

Marvelous suspiró.― Ya lo sé. Pero ya me estoy cansando ¿sabes? ―

― ¿De qué hablas? ―

― Estoy harto de esconderme, de eso hablo ―

Daigo comprendió.― Lo entiendo. Yo estoy igual, pero juntos nos metimos en esta y… ―

―… juntos saldremos ― Concluyó una voz detrás de ambos.

― Haruto… ― Musitaron ambos al ver a su compañero.

― Le prometimos a Takeru esperar y así será ¿no? ― Pidió el recién llegado.

Daigo y Marvelous asintieron con seriedad.

― Sólo espero, que la espera ya no sea más larga. Odio apestar a pescado ― Se quejó Shinnosuke, otro de sus amigos.

Al instante, los demás olieron sus ropas. E instintivamente hicieron un gesto de desagrado, definitivamente apestaban horrible. Pero que más se podría esperar si estaban trabajando en un muelle como ayudantes de pescadores.

― ¡Miren ahí viene Right! ― Exclamó Daigo por lo bajo.

Al instante, los demás se ocultaron.

― ¿Listos, para la sorpresa? ― Cuestionó Marvelous sosteniendo una trucha en sus manos. Sus amigos lo miraron y de quien sabe dónde, también sacaron una trucha.

― ¡Listos! ― Anunciaron con malicia.

Right acababa de colocar una pesada caja de cargamento de atún en el suelo. Se incorporó y respiró profundamente.

De la nada un montón de truchas comenzaron a abofetear su rostro.

― ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Pero… qué… rayos!? ― Exclamó entrecortadamente, pues las truchas en su cara no lo dejaban hablar ni ver.

Cuando los golpes cesaron sólo pudo escuchar risas.

Finalmente obtuvo visibilidad. ― ¡Chicos! ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ― Cuestionó escupiendo un trozo de cola que había entrado en su boca.

Como respuesta sus amigos se abalanzaron a él en un abrazo, lleno de pequeños coscorrones (eran chicos después de todo).

― ¡Feliz Cumpleaños amiguito! ― Exclamaron sus amigos.

Al instante, Right sonrió. ― ¡Vaya! Se acordaron ―

― ¿Cómo podríamos olvidarlo? ― Cuestionó una voz tras ellos.

― Takeru… ―

El aludido sonrió y se acercó a Right. ― Feliz Cumpleaños Right ― Dijo entregándole una pequeña caja. ―

― Takeru, no debieron ―

― Sólo ábrelo ― Indicó el líder de los amigos.

Right obedeció y con entusiasmo abrió aquella cajita. Dentro encontró un brazalete con un símbolo bastante peculiar y su nombre grabado en él. Right estaba emocionado.

― Bienvenido a la fraternidad, amiguito. Por fin eres uno de nosotros… Right ― Anunció Takeru con orgullo. Los demás sonrieron.

Right se colocó el brazalete. ― Muchas gracias, amigos. Lo digo enserio ― Respondió admirando su símbolo de unión con esos chicos.

Luego de esto, todos volvieron a compartir un efusivo abrazo.

**CRYSTAL GEMS**

Un hombre joven se encontraba sentado en su oficina, leyendo unos cuantos periódicos viejos. En su rostro se mostraba reflexivo y un tanto frustrado.

Algunos de los encabezados decían lo siguiente:

"ARTHUR SHIRAISHI, MAGNATE CRIMINAL"

"FAMILIA SHIRAISHI A LA QUIEBRA"

"ARTHUR, PROFUGO DE LA JUSTICIA"

"CRYSTAL GEMS, UN FRAUDE"

"MAKO SHIRAISHI, CARGA CON LA MALDICION"

El hombre medio sonrió y dejó de leer. ― Mako… tan lista… tan perfecta… ¿Podrás con la carga de tu padre? ― Cuestionó mientras sostenía una foto de la chica en sus manos. ― ¿O tus hermanas te destruirán? ― Preguntó con burla, agregándole una leve risa.

**MANSION SHIRAISHI**

Nuevamente todo era un caos. Las cinco chicas corrían de aquí allá desesperadas por arreglarse y obtener sus cosas para poder realizar su rutina del día. Como siempre, Mako las observaba divertida y sin inmutarse las ayudaba a encontrar lo que necesitaban.

― ¡Mako! ¿Has visto mi cepillo el de…? ―

― Está en tu closet, Ahim ―

― Mako, ¿de casualidad no has visto mi corbata? ―

― La dejaste en el perchero de los abrigos, Kiriko ―

Mako no podía ocultar su felicidad, no era que le molestara este hecho que se volvió cotidiano en sus vidas. Amaba a sus hermanitas y el que sus padres ya no estuvieran, sólo intensificó su instinto maternal. ― ¡Muy bien niñas, quince para las ocho, hora de irse! ― Anunció.

Todas dieron un leve gritito y se apresuraron.

― Nos vemos Mako-chan ― Dijo Kiriko tomando las llaves de su patrulla, para irse al trabajo.

― ¡Oye, Kiriko! ¿Puedes llevarme a la escuela? ― Cuestionó Amy.

― ¿Qué crees que es? ¿Lleva a tu hermana al trabajo o algo así? ― Cuestionó.

― ¡Por favor! ― Rogó Amy.

―Kiriko… ― Llamó Mako.

La aludida suspiró. ― Está bien. Pero no tocarás las sirenas otra vez ¿De acuerdo? ― Advirtió.

Al instante, el rostro de Amy cayó. ― ¡Oh vamos Kiriko-chan! ¡Esa es mi parte favorita! ―

Para ese entonces, las dos habían cruzado la puerta.

Mako rió divertida, hasta que la voz de su otra hermana la hizo volver.

― Adiós Mako, mi agente llegó ― Anunció Ahim saliendo por la puerta.

― ¡Espera, Ahim! ―

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

― Había olvidado que tengo juntas la mayor parte del día. ¿Dejarías que Koyomi te acompañara? ― Cuestionó.

― Claro, Mako. Te aseguro que Koyomi-chan y yo nos divertiremos ―

Mako asintió ante la comprensión de su hermana. Y de un momento a otro Koyomi bajó y ambas fueron escoltadas a la limosina y se fueron.

La mayor Shiraishi suspiró como la mansión comenzó a vaciarse y volverse silenciosa. Luego una mano tocó su hombro y se volvió hacia su hermana menor, con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo me veo? ― Cuestionó Kagura girando sobre sí para mostrarle su uniforme.

Mako sonrió nostálgica. Y se acercó a ella para acomodarle el moño de su cuello. ― Te ves hermosa ― Luego su sonrisa se borró. ― Mamá estaría orgullosa de ti ― Comentó acariciando el cabello de Kagura.

Kagura sonrió tristemente. Y tomó las manos de su hermana mayor en las suyas. ― No. Mamá estaría más orgullosa de ti… es gracias a ti que somos lo que somos ahora, gracias Mako ―

― Kagura… ― Murmuró conmovida.

Luego ambas compartieron un gran abrazo.

**EN ALGUN LUGAR**

Los seis jóvenes estaban sentados a la orilla del muelle disfrutando de un poco de pescado.

― Lamento haberlos inmiscuido en esto ― Murmuró Takeru de pronto.

― No seas tonto ― Habló Marvelous. ― Nosotros nos metimos por nuestros propio pie ― Comentó mirando al mar.

Daigo asintió. ― Nosotros te debemos a ti esta oportunidad ― Dijo.

― No nos importa ensuciarnos las manos, mientras estemos juntos ― Opinó Shinnosuke.

― Pero… ― Intentó interrumpir Takeru.

Haruto rió. ― Ya estamos aquí. Si tú te hundes… nosotros también ¿lo olvidas? ― Cuestionó.

― Casi como una familia ― agregó Right con una sonrisa.

Ante lo dicho, los demás rieron sonoramente. Y despeinaron a Right. ― Sí, más o menos así amiguito Jajaja ―

Takeru los veía algo conmovido. De pronto algo golpeó su costado y volteó. Era una hoja de periódico, y para no dejarla pasar, la leyó. Lo que para su suerte, era la portada con su enorme encabezado. Al leerlo, inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron.

― No puede ser… ― Musitó.

Pero el resto alcanzó a oírlo y dejaron de reír. ― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

En vez de responder, les mostró el enorme encabezado.

"CRYSTAL GEMS, EN LA CIMA OTRA VEZ"

Al terminar de leer aquello, quedaron atónitos.

De inmediato Marvelous le arrebató el pedazo de periódico. ― ¿Es una broma? ― Cuestionó.

― No. Está fechado, es de hoy ― Respondió Haruto acercándose a leer.

Daigo lo meditó un poco.― Creí que con la desaparición de Arthur esa compañía ya era un centro comercial o algo parecido ―

― ¿Dice algo más? ― Cuestionó Right.

Marvelous y Haruto negaron.

Esta vez Shinnosuke habló.― Entonces… ¿Arthur volvió? ― Cuestionó a sus compañeros.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y miraron a Takeru.

Éste tenía los puños apretados y seriamente los miró. ― No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaremos ―

― ¿¡Eh!? ―

Takeru se puso de pie. ― Preparen sus cosas. Nos regresamos Japón ― Declaró.

El resto se miró entre sí. Pero se pusieron de pie y asintieron.

― Es hora de hacer pagar a Arthur Shiraishi ― Declaró con determinación al momento de hacer bola el pedazo de periódico.

― ¡Sí! ― Exclamaron los demás.

Después, los seis unieron sus manos hechas puños, dejando ver sus característicos brazaletes.

El momento de la venganza… había llegado.

**N/A:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? Sí les gustó, por favor no olviden comentar. Recuerden que todo review, por más pequeñito que sea, es el ánimo del autor a seguir escribiendo, así que si quieren que yo continúe esto… dejen su review.

¡Saludos!


	3. NUEVO COMIENZO

**SDE-CAPÍTULO 2**

― ¿Segura que estarás bien? Si quieres puedo entrar y… ―

― ¡Mako! Jejeje voy a la escuela, no ala Guerra Jajaja estaré bien ― Aseguró Kagura, sonriente en un intento de transmitirle a su hermana mayor que estaría bien.

Mako sonrió. ― Está bien. Lo siento, sólo ten cuidado ¿Si? ―

Kagura desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. ― Te lo prometo ― Dijo, para después bajar del vehículo.

― ¡Kagura! ― Gritó y la aludida se detuvo y la miró. ― Mucha suerte ― Le deseo mientras le mostraba un dije de su collar.

Kagura sonrió y sacó un dije similar y asintió. Para después alejarse entre la multitud.

Cuando la perdió de vista, Mako suspiró y arrancó su vehículo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL OCEANO**

Shinnosuke se paseaba despreocupadamente por el barco que abordaba.

― ¿Disculpe, señor? Me muestra su pase de pasajero ― Pidió uno de los guardias del lugar.

Shinnosuke, sonrió de lado. ― Este es mi pase, Señor ― Declaró mostrándole su placa y su credencial con su nombre. ―Policía Tomari Shinnosuke, para servirle ― Agregó.

El hombre de seguridad leyó la credencial. ― Oh, mil disculpas ― Acomodó su sombrero. ― Por favor, siga disfrutando del viaje ―

Shinnosuke asintió y se alejó ante la comprensión del guardia.

― Esto no es divertido ― Anunció una voz atrás de él.

Shinnosuke se giró. ― ¿Acaso tienes otra idea, Marvelous? ― Cuestionó al momento de colocar sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Marvelous, quien estaba vestido de camarero, sólo pudo refunfuñar. ― Yo también pude haber sido un miembro de tu "ficticia" unidad de crímenes especiales ― Comentó.

Tomari, rodó los ojos. ― ¡Oye! En primer lugar, no es ficticia… ― Marvelous arqueó una ceja. ― ¿Recuerdas? Antes de que me encontraran, yo tenía mi rango en la unidad de crímenes especiales ― Explicó.

Por un instante, Marvelous se sintió algo culpable de hacerle recordar a su compañero, aquella situación. ― Lo siento… ― Murmuró. Shinnosuke asintió. ― ¿Y dónde demonios están los demás? ― Cuestionó cambiando de tema.

Su compañero suspiró y respondió. ―A estas horas, Daigo y Right deben de estar en el lado de la cocina del barco, ya sabes lo buenos cocineros que son. Haruto está encargado de llevar las valijas de los demás pasajeros… mmm y Takeru, creo que está en el cuarto de máquinas ―

Antes de que Marvelous pudiera decir algo, una mujer se acercó a él tocando su hombro. ―Oye, camarero. Mi limonada se acabó ― Anunció la mujer de cabello rubio.

Marvelous arqueó una ceja. ― ¿Y qué? ―

La chica se enfadó. ― ¡Insolente! ¿Qué esperas? Ve a traerme más "camarerito" ― Ordenó.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―

Antes de que sucediera un asesinato. Shinnosuke intervino. ― Marvelous, por favor. Ve y traerle más limonada a la "adorable" Señorita ―

― Pero… ―

― ¡Sólo hazlo! ―

― ¡Ash! ― Exclamó arrebatándole el vaso a la mujer grosera. Ésta se fue orgullosa.

Mientras que Tomari suspiró. ―Sólo quiero que este viaje termine ― Musitó.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

**CRYSTAL GEMS**

Mako estacionó su coche, desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y bajó del mismo. Al hacer esto, con firmeza se encaminó al enorme edificio.

― ¡Buenos días, Señorita Shiraishi! ― Saludó uno de los guardias de seguridad, mientras le había la puerta a su Presidenta.

― ¡Buenos días! ― Saludó de igual forma, asintiendo por el gesto del guardia al abrirle el paso.

Conforme caminaba, todos la saludaban. Ella sólo movía la cabeza y sonreía, a modo de agradecimiento.

Entró al elevador al final del pasillo. Cerró la puerta y marcó el piso 30, el último y el mismo en que se ubicaba su gran oficina. Un timbre, luego de un par de minutos, indicó que podía bajar.

Sacó las llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura, giró a la derecha y al instante la puerta se abrió y se dejó ver la glamorosa oficina.

Finalmente llegó a su asiento, y se relajó. Bueno, eso hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

― ¡Buenos días, hermosa! ―

Mako aguantó las ganas de hacer un gesto de desagrado, y en vez de eso, preparó su mejor sonrisa. ― ¡Hola, Ren! ―

Al escucharla, el joven entró a la oficina. ― ¿Acaso te dije lo hermosa que luces hoy? ―

Mako rió. ― Acabas de llegar… yo creo que no ― Ren, iba a decir algo, pero la mano de Mako en su cara lo impidió. ― Guárdatelo, ¿quieres? ― Pidió.

Ren, se sintió algo ofendido. ― Ouh, alguien no está de buen humor hoy ― Declaró con notorio sarcasmo. ― ¿Quieres café? ― Cuestionó entregándole uno, de los dos vasos que traía en sus manos.

La chica dudó, pero tomó aquel vaso. ― Gracias ― Musitó sorbiendo un poco. ― Y lo siento… ―

El chico sonrió. ― Está bien Mako, todos tenemos nuestros días… ¿quieres hablar de ello? ―

Ella negó. ― Estoy bien, sólo algo frustrada, no es nada ― Al oír aquello, la cara de Ren cambió. Mako lo notó al instante. ― ¿Qué te pasa? ― Cuestionó.

― Ah… mmm…. Nada Jejeje ― Dijo totalmente nervioso.

Por su parte, Mako dejó su vaso de café en el escritorio; se sentó más recta, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja. ―Algo me escondes… y quiero que me lo digas… ―

Ren se tensó. ― Pero Mako… es que… yo… ―

Ella profundizó su mirada y enmarcó más su ceño fruncido. ― Ahora… ― Exigió.

El joven Yamaki suspiró derrotado. Se enderezó y de su portafolio sacó un periódico, y lo colocó en el escritorio de la chica. ― Mejor léelo por ti misma ―

Mako lo miró confundida, pero obedeció. Acercó el periódico y leyó el enorme encabezado.

"CRYSTAL GEMS, EN LA CIMA OTRA VEZ"

La joven presidenta chasqueó su lengua con disgusto. ―Estúpidos publicistas ― Murmuró.

― De verdad lamento está situación, Mako ― Comentó Ren.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo. ― ¿Por qué lo lamentas? ―

Ahora Ren se mostraba confundido.― ¿¡Eh!? Lo siento… pero creí que… ―

― ¿Esto me molestaría? ― Cuestionó, y él sólo asintió. ― Para nada… es más… ― Continuó diciendo al momento que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su compañero. ―Que el mundo entero se entere ―

― ¡Eh! ¿Pero Mako…? ―

― Después de todo, ese es el puno ¿no? Que todos se den cuenta que Crystal Gems ha resurgido…. De lo que mi padre hundió ― Esto último lo agregó en un tono más amargo. Pues cuando hablaba de su papá, le costaba, y demasiado.

― Entiendo Mako… ― Susurró.

Ella asintió y salió de su oficina.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ren tomó el periódico y lo hizo bola, para después aventarlo con furia, causando así, que este tirara un portarretrato. Ren chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a recoger el retrato. ― ¿Te crees muy ruda no es así? Lástima que conozca tu debilidad, Mako ― Musitó mientras veía la foto de la seis hermanas.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¡Vaya, el escenario es inmenso! ― Exclamó Koyomi, al momento que giraba sobre sus talones para una mejor visibilidad de donde se encontraba.

Ahim sonrió al ver a su hermana menor tan feliz.― Es muy bonito, ¿no? ―

― Ya lo creo, es increíble que vayas a cantar aquí ― Comentó con emoción. ― ¿No estás nerviosa? ―

― Jejeje… un poco ―

― ¿Enserio? ―

― Sí… pero ya estando arriba no hay vuelta atrás, así que debo acostumbrarme. Al final, todo sale bien ― Explicó Ahim mientras veía a la nada.

Koyomi la observó. Esa era una de las cosas que admiraba de sus hermanas mayores. Siempre tan fuertes y confiadas, totalmente seguras de sí. Quizás con el tiempo, ella podría intentar ser igual.

― ¿Quieres ver mi camerino? ― Cuestionó Ahim, sacando a su hermanita de sus pensamientos.

Ante la propuesta, los ojos de Koyomi se iluminaron y asintió efusivamente. Ahim rió y condujo a su hermana al camerino.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¿Por qué esa cara? ―

Ante la pregunta. Amy infló sus mejillas con disgusto. ― ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ― Cuestionó con la mirada fija en la ventanilla del carro de su hermana mayor, Kiriko.

Kiriko resopló y volvió su vista al camino. ―Tú tienes la culpa… te dije que no tocaras las sirenas ― Se defendió.

Amy finalmente la miró. ― ¡Sí, pero no tenías que golpearme! ― Exclamó mostrándole su mano totalmente roja por el golpe que Kiriko le había propinado. ―Eso sí que dolió ― Declaró.

La detective, rodó los ojos. ― Por supuesto que no te dolió ― Comentó. ― Siempre andas en tus aventuras extremas, así que no creo que un manotazo te haya causado gran daño ― Argumentó, recordando lo hiperactiva y deportista que es su hermanita.

Aquello último no hizo que Amy se sintiera mejor. ― Grosera… ― Musitó conforme entornaba sus ojos para clavarlos en su hermana.

Al sentirse observada, Kiriko la miró. ― ¡Oh, Vamos Amy! Esa cara no funcionará conmigo… ya no señorita ― Aclaró.

Pero Amy intensificó más esa mirada. ― Discúlpate ― Exigió.

Kiriko volvió su atención al camino. ― No lo creo Amy-chan… no pasará ―

Estaba claro que Amy no se permitiría perder, así que volvió a su vieja jugada. ―Muy bien… tú me obligaste ―

― ¿Te obligué a qué? ―

De la nada, Amy tomó una gran bocanada de aire para inflar lo suficiente sus mejillas, después tapó su nariz.

Kiriko la miró un tanto asombrada. ― ¿Es enserio…? ― Amy difícilmente asintió. ― Amy Shiraishi, tienes 19 años y para conseguir lo que quieres… ¿dejarás de respirar? ― Cuestionó escéptica.

Pero la aludida ya no pudo responder, pues su rostro se volvió rojo.

― ¿A… Amy? ― Pidió Kiriko con temor. Ahora el rostro de la mencionada se volvió morado… y después cambió a azul. ― ¡Amy, respira! Ok, lo siento ―

Al oír la disculpa, Amy dejó salir el aire y con el paso de los segundos, volvió a su color normal.

―Te dije que ganaría ― Dijo Amy con orgullo.

Kiriko rodó los ojos. ― Como digas… mejor baja, ya llegamos ― Anunció al estacionar el coche frente a la Universidad.

Amy asintió y tomó su mochila. ― ¡Adiós, Kiriko-chan! ― Exclamó mostrándole un dije.

Kiriko sonrió y de su uniforme sacó un dije parecido y también se lo mostró.

Luego de este gesto. Amy ingresó a la Institución y Kiriko se dirigió a su trabajo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo curso! ― Exclamó la maestra del salón de Kagura. ― Soy la Señorita Rika Tendo, y seré su profesora durante este ciclo ― Anunció conforme escribía en la pizarra. Al instante, los alumnos saludaron alegremente. ― Bien, me gustaría conocerlos a todos y a cada uno, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con un pequeño trabajo? ― Cuestionó, y como respuesta, obtuvo unos tantos abucheos. ― ¡Vamos, será divertido! ― Animó. Para seguir escribiendo el pizarrón. ― Escribirán un reporte de cinco cuartillas sobre sus vacaciones de verano y lo que esperan de este curso ― Explicó.

Luego de las instrucciones, muchos empezaron a conversar y a plantear ideas.

Por su parte Kagura, estaba un tanto perdida, mientras dibujaba algo en su cuaderno. Al verla un tanto apartada. La señorita Tendo se acercó.

― ¿Qué dibujas? ―

Al instante, Kagura salió de sus ensoñaciones. ― Uh, mmm este no es nada profesora. Sólo un dibujo de mis hermanas ―

― ¿Me lo mostrarías? ―

Kagura dudó, pero igual, obedeció.

― De verdad tienes talento… me gusta mucho tu dibujo ― Comentó con una sonrisa y voz dulce.

La menor de la dinastía Shiraishi, sonrió igual. Estaba muy feliz.

A pesar de que su verano no fue el mejor… quizás este curso le agradaría.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― Te ves tan linda Ahim ― Elogió Koyomi viendo a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Ahim dejó de verse al espejo y miró a Koyomi. ― ¿Enserio lo crees? ―

Koyomi asintió. ― Definitivamente ― Después ató un gran lazo en el rizado cabello de Ahim. ― Ojalá fuera igual de bonita que tú ―

Al oír eso, Ahim tomó las manos de ella en las suyas. ― Koyomi-chan, ¿pero qué dices? Eres hermosa, muy hermosa. No veo la hora en la que un chico se te acerque ― Agregó con picardía.

Koyomi rió y se ruborizó.― ¿De verdad crees que encontraré a un chico que me quiera? ― Cuestionó con ilusión.

Ahim acarició el cabello de su hermana menor. ― Estoy totalmente segura, apuesto a que ha de estar allá afuera, esperando el momento para entrar en tu vida ― Respondió.

Tras esas palabras, Ahim estaba conmovida. ― Gracias… Ahim-san ―

Ambas se abrazaron.

― ¡Ahim, es hora de salir! ― Anunció un sujeto de tras bambalinas.

Las hermanas se separaron.

― Bueno… es hora ― Musitó Ahim.

― Mucha suerte ― Susurró Koyomi.

Luego, ambas sacan sus dijes y sonríen.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¡Ren! ―

Al oír su llamado, el aludido ingresó como rayo a la oficina de Mako.

― ¿Qué ocurre Mako-chan? ― Pidió temeroso.

Ella rodó los ojos y tomó de su escritorio un volante.― ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto? ― Cuestionó mostrándole dicho papel.

Ren se acercó para una mejor visibilidad.

"CRYSTAL GEMS, EN BUSQUEDA DE SUS PRÓXIMOS EMPLEADOS, ¡TU PUEDES SER UNO DE ELLOS!"

Decía a grandes rasgos el pequeño volante.

― Eh… bueno yo… ― Tartamudeaba el pobre Ren intentando encontrar una excusa.

Pero los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y la mirada penetrante de Mako Shiraishi, lo dejaban helado.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― Bueno… ya llegamos ― Declaró Daigo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

El viaje en barco había sido largo, pero finalmente habían llegado a tierras japonesas.

― ¿Cuál es el plan Takeru? ― Cuestionó Right mirando a su líder.

Del bolsillo de su saco, Takeru sacó un papel y lo mostró a sus amigos. ―Crystal Gems es nuestro objetivo… y este volante, sólo hace que la infiltración sea más fácil ― Explicó mostrándoles el mismo volante que segundo antes, Mako le había mostrado a su socio, Ren.

Ahora, su plan vengativo, estaba servido en bandeja de plata.

No podrías ser difícil… ¿o quizás sí?


	4. ALGO CAMBIÓ

**SDE-CAPÍTULO 3**

― Entonces, ¿esperas que nos infiltremos en Crystal Gems? ― Cuestionó Haruto de manera escéptica.

Takeru se cruzó de brazos. ― No precisamente… ―

― ¿Entonces…? ― Pidió Marvelous alzando una ceja.

― Yo me infiltraré en Crystal Gems, veré que ocurre en el lugar y si puedo les conseguiré algún otro pasatiempo ― Informó.

Todos se hallaban confundidos.― ¿Pero Takeru…? ―

Takeru los miró. ― Ese será el plan. Tal como lo piensan, es totalmente escéptico y ridículo que los seis nos presentemos… alguien podría reconocernos ― Comenzó a explicar. ― Y a menos que quieran pasar el resto de sus vidas en prisión… ¿quedamos de acuerdo? ― Cuestionó.

Viéndolo de ese punto, sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo, pues el argumento era bastante lógico. Así que sólo asintieron.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― Sigo esperando tu respuesta, Ren ― Dijo Mako con severidad.

― Esto, te sonará gracioso ―

― ¿Enserio? ―

― Bueno… algo así. Escucha, ahora que Crystal Gems recuperará su puesto, necesitaremos más empleados, empleados frescos que ayuden a levantar esta pesadilla, sin ofender ― Argumentó.

Mako cerró los ojos por un momento, buscando calmarse. ― Ren, tu sabes bien que antes de algún movimiento necesitan mi autorización. ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? ―

― Me parecía una gran sorpresa… es todo ― Se excusó Ren.

― Y ciertamente me sorprendiste ― Murmuró la Presidenta. ― No debiste hacerlo Ren… ― Recalcó con seriedad. El mencionado tragó duro. ―Yo no quiero tontos novatos en mi compañía, no quiero que nadie más se entere de la tragedia ― Explicó.

Ren dejó escapar un suspiro. ― Hermosa Mako… ― comenzó a decir en tono un tanto meloso, mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba sus manos. ― Sé que esto te preocupa, pero sólo dejaremos libres un par de puestos, hay gente aquí que ha trabajado desde que tu Pa… digo, desde que Arthur estuvo aquí, deberíamos dejarlos descansar ― Argumentó.

La joven Shiraishi meditó un momento. Se soltó del agarre de Ren y se giró hacia su enorme ventanal, dándole la espalda a su compañero. ― Sólo uno… ― Murmuró.

― ¿¡Eh!? ―

Mako se giró para verlo. ― Sólo admitiré un nuevo miembro… nada más y debe pasar por mi autorización ― Declaró con firmeza.

― ¡Oh, Mako! No te arrepentirás, enseguida avisaré a las secretarias que hagan el aviso y el pase a los aspirantes ― Dijo con suma emoción. Hizo una leve reverencia y se fue.

Mako suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― Esto es muy aburrido ― Comentó Daigo pateando una lata de soda.

Ahora, el quinteto de jóvenes se encontraba oculto en un callejón esperando por Takeru.

― Si bueno, no tenemos opción, las órdenes de Takeru fueron claras ― Comentó Haruto.

― Quizás deberíamos buscar algunas opciones de trabajo ― Opinó Right.

Shinnosuke rió. ― Yo creo que lo que te vamos a conseguir a ti amiguito… es una inscripción a una escuela Jajaja ―

Al instante, los demás rieron.

― ¡Oigan! No soy tan pequeño, yo quiero trabajar ― Declaró Right.

― Mejor dejémoslo a decisión de Takeru ― Comentó Daigo con una sonrisa. Los demás asintieron.

Marvelous, quien estaba sentado en una bolsa de basura, se puso de pie. ― Aunque de algún modo concuerdo con el pequeñín ― Al oírlo los demás lo miraron. ― Deberíamos conseguir algo en que ocupar el tiempo, Takeru lo dijo, los seis no cabremos en Crystal Gems, así que debemos ingeniárnoslas para apoyarlo de algún modo ― Explicó.

― Sí, pero ¿tienes alguna idea? Las ofertas de trabajo no caen del cielo, ¿sabes? ― Opinó Haruto señalando el cielo.

De la nada una revista cayó en la cara de Marvelous inmovilizándolo por unos segundos. ― ¡Ah! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! ― Exclamó con terror. Todo lo que consiguió ese forcejeo fue que el chico cayera sobre el suelo duro. Finalmente se quitó la revista de la cara y observó el encabezado de la misma.

"¿Buscas empleo, has deseado estar tras bambalinas en un gran concierto? Hoy es tu oportunidad, el empleo de tu vida, te espera"

Leyó en voz alta. Al instante, todos miraron a Haruto.

― ¡Wow, amigo, eres un mago! ― Exclamó Daigo con su usual ánimo.

Haruto bajo su mano. ― Bueno… eso fue raro ― Musitó.

― ¿Qué más dice? ― Pidió Shinnosuke acercándose.

Marvelous abrió aquella revista, buscando aquella nota.― Mmm veamos… dice que la tal cantante y actriz _Ahim _busca más miembros para su staff de gira… ― Leyó. Después chasqueó la lengua. ― Sólo una mocosa superficial en busca de más gente que este bajo suyo ― Resumió a su muy estilo.

De pronto Right le arrebató la revista. ― ¡Vamos, Marvelous, no seas grosero! ― Reprimió. ― Pero sí es muy bonita… mira ― Dijo señalando una foto de la cantante.

Marvelous dudó, pero terminó por echarle un vistazo. ― ¿Y eso qué? Entre más bonitas, más fastidiosas ― Declaró.

Al oír aquello, Daigo, Shinnosuke, Haruto y Right compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―

― ¿Entonces, si te parece bonita, eh? ― Cuestionó picarón, Shinnosuke.

Al instante, las mejillas de Marvelous se tiñeron de rojo. ― ¡Yo no dije eso! ―

Los demás rieron.

― ¿Sabes? Ese trabajo te vendría bien Marvelous ― Opinó Haruto con algo de burla.

― ¿Niñero de esa niñita? Yo no lo creo ―Aseguró.

― Pero si pagan muy bien ― Comentó Right con inocencia mostrándole a su amigo la cantidad que la revista mostraba.

Marvelous miró y al instante sus ojos se abrieron como platos, así que rápidamente le arrebató la revista a Right. ― ¡Jamás había visto tantos ceros juntos en mi vida! ―

― Entonces ¿lo harás? ― Cuestionó Daigo.

Dudó un poco. ― Mmm… espero que estos ceros valgan el cuidado de esa mocosa ― Respondió.

Así que sus amigos, lo tomaron como un sí.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¡Ohayo, Kiriko! ―

Ella sonrió. ― ¡Ohayo, Akira-san! ¿Cómo estás? ― Cuestionó hincándose levemente a la altura de su compañero que se encontraba en silla de ruedas.

El imitó su sonrisa. ― Muy bien, llegas algo retrasada. ¿Acaso Amy, tiene algo que ver? ― Pidió algo divertido.

Ella resopló y se incorporó. ― Ciertamente estás en lo correcto ―

― Jejeje, ¿ahora que te pidió? ―

― Ya sabes, llevarla a la escuela porque se le hizo tarde ―

Al oír aquello ambos comenzaron a reír para levantar el ánimo.

Kiriko se encaminó a su escritorio.― Veo que nadie más ha llegado ―

Akira giró su silla, para observarla. ― Creo que tuvieron un caso especial que atender ―

― Ojalá yo tuviera un caso especial que resolver… además del de mi Padre ― Musitó la joven con notoria tristeza.

Akira comprendió el dolor de quien fuera su compañera, así que se acercó. ― Lamento que esto tienda a ser mi culpa Kiriko-chan ― Le murmuró.

Ella al instante reaccionó. ― ¿Pero qué dices? No es tu culpa estar postrado de esta manera, eres mi compañero, en las buenas y en las malas ― Aclaró agachándose a su altura para tomar las manos de él en las suyas.

Akira sonrió ante el gesto de su compañera. ― Arigato… Kiriko-chan ―

Ella se limitó a asentir y volvió nuevamente a su escritorio.

― ¿Sabes? ― Empezó a decir Akira. Ella no lo miró, pero lo escuchaba. ― Estuve hablando con el jefe, y ambos pensamos que es tiempo ―

Kiriko finalmente lo miró. ― ¿De qué hablas? ―

Él suspiró. ― De que consigas un nuevo compañero ―

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero Akira-san…? ―

― ¡Vamos, Kiriko! Tú y yo sabemos que en esta silla no soy de mucha ayuda, y lo mejor es que tu continúes con tu actividad, no quiero que te releven y pierdas el caso de tu Padre ― Explicó.

― Akira-san ― Musitó conmovida.

El mencionado sonrió. ― Yo estaré bien, siempre te apoyaré. Pero ahora necesitas a alguien útil, si quieres yo puedo empezar a analizar expedientes y encontrarte al mejor compañero. ¿Qué dices? ―

― Tú eres el mejor… ¿Lo sabías? ― Cuestionó. Ambos dejaron escapar una risita tonta. ― Está bien, acepto tu propuesta ―

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¿Seguro que quiere atacar en este momento, Jefe? ―

― Por supuesto, entre la multitud, nadie lo notará… mucho menos ella ―

― ¿Pero seguro que…? ―‖

― ¿Te estás retractando? ―

― Por supuesto que no, Jefe ―

― Bien, entonces procede con tu trabajo ―

― Lo entiendo ―

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¿Algún movimiento? ―

― Afirmativo, el conejillo de indias comienza a moverse… parece que ha recibido instrucciones ―

― Síguelo y no lo pierdas de vista ―

― De acuerdo ―

Después de unos minutos, la otra voz volvió a hablar.

― ¿Ya tienes el paradero? ―

― Sí, acaba de llegar a Crystal Gems, ¿Intercedo? ―

― ¡No! Haz todo con cautela, parece que mi "amiguito" se adelantó a la jugada… habrá mucha gente así que procede con cuidado… no quiero terceros envueltos y mucho menos mi objetivo, ¿Quedó claro? ―

― Por supuesto amo, descuide, yo me haré cargo ―

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― Jamás creí que volvería a este horrible lugar ― Musitó Takeru al estar frente al enorme edificio de Crystal Gems. ― Oh, bueno… al mal paso darle prisa ― Con esto, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar.

― Buenas tardes, joven. ¿Viene a la entrevista de trabajo? ― Cuestionó una secretaria de aspecto bastante amable.

Takeru estaba algo distraído y nervioso. Sus ojos se movían de aquí a haya en busca de Arthur Shiraishi. ― Oh, este sí, vengo a la entrevista, no estoy llegando tarde ¿cierto? ―

Ella sonrió. ― En lo absoluto. Tome, llene esto y espera a su llamado ― Instruyó entregándole un formulario a llenar para la solicitud del empleo.

― Gracias ― Dijo, tomó la hoja y se sentó. Su pie comenzó a moverse manera inconsciente. Estaba demasiado ansioso.― _¿Dónde demonios estas Arthur? Qué esperas para salir y saldar cuentas _― Pensaba con los ojos rondándole por todos lados.

Había mucha gente, y eso le dificultaba el trabajo.

De pronto, un sujeto de gafas oscuras ingresó al lugar. Aunque vestía ropa normal, las gafas le parecían demasiado sospechosas, así que decidió observarlo de manera minuciosa.

― ¡Bienvenidos sean! ― Saludó un joven de aspecto elegante, mientras mantenía una sonrisa.

― _¿Quién es este tipo? Él no es Arthur_ ― Pensaba Takeru con un leve ceño fruncido.

― Mi nombre es Ren Yamaki, y seré su anfitrión esta tarde ― Declaró. ― Antes de comenzar. Por favor, terminen de llenar sus formas y yo volveré con ustedes ― Y con esto, se alejó.

Takeru chasqueó la lengua e intentó llenar dicha forma. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Toda su vida era una farsa que cambiaba conforme él y sus amigos cambiaban su "residencia".

― ¿Es tu primer puesto de trabajo, eh? ― Cuestionó una voz.

Takeru se volteó y vio al sujeto de las gafas a lado suyo. ― Sí… algo así. ¿El tuyo también? ― Cuestionó tratando de entablar una conversación y quizás sacar algo de información.

― No, ya he tenido un par de trabajos… pero este es especial ― Aseguró.

― Entiendo ―

El chico de la gafas medio sonrió y bajo un poco sus gafas. ― Soy Chiaki, por cierto ― Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Takeru dudó, pero terminó aceptando aquel apretón de manos.― Takeru, un gusto ―

― Lo mismo digo… ―

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos comienzan a entablar una conversación, algo trivial y sencilla, pero conversan.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, Ren vuelve a escena.

― ¡Hola, de nuevo! ― Saludó. Todos le prestaron atención. ― Bien, espero que ya hayan terminado de llenar sus solicitudes, con gusto la dulce secretaria, las recogerá ―

La aludida realizó dicho trabajo y volvió a su escritorio.

Ren prosiguió. ― Bien, ahora, antes de dar inicio a estas entrevistas, me gustaría que le dieran la más cálida bienvenida a nuestra hermosa presidenta, la señorita Mako Shiraishi ― Anunció. Y todos aplaudieron.

Menos Takeru, el cual se encontraba en shock. ― _¿¡Pero qué rayos!? ¿Presidenta? _― Pensaba, mientras no le apartaba la vista de encima. ― _¿Será la esposa de Arthur? No, ella es más joven… entonces… ¿Quién es…? _―

― ¡Bienvenidos! ― Saludó Mako. ― Todos están aquí por un motivo… tristemente, solo uno logrará obtener el puesto ― Anunció con seriedad. ― Durante los últimos años, el matriarcado legado Shiraishi ha sufrido las peores bajas de su existencia ― Relató. ― Pero hoy… estoy ante todos ustedes y los medios aquí presentes… para dar la cara ― Argumentó con una mirada firme. ― Daré la cara… como la línea del árbol familiar lo indica…. Yo, Mako Shiraishi la primogénita de Arthur y Kaori Shiraishi, me presento, para dar fe de que Crystal Gems fue… es… y siempre será la mejor compañía de piedras preciosas en el mundo ― Declaró. Luego de oír esto, muchos empezaron a aplaudir y los medios no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para fotografiar a la heredera.

Por su parte, los ojos de Takeru no podrían abrirse más de lo que ya estaba. _― ¿Así que es la hija?... Arthur… otro secreto más que no nos dijiste… traidor_ ― Pensaba con rabia.

― ¿Takeru, estás bien? ― Cuestionó Chiaki, pues de reojo había visto el cambio de cara de su "nuevo amigo".

El aludido volvió en sí. ― Ah, sí estoy bien, sólo pensaba ― Excusó.

Chiaki asintió, pero no le creyó completamente.

― El elegido durante la entrevista, tendrá el gran privilegio de trabajar aquí, pero bajo estrictas normas…. Sí alguien quiere abandonar el lugar… es el momento de hacerlo ― Dijo Mako, observando a todos y a cada uno de los candidatos. Nadie se movió. Y eso le sacó una media sonrisa. ― _Valientes_… Bien… comencemos ― Declaró.

A lo lejos, un sujeto sonreía de lado y sacó un mini comunicador. ― ¿Hora de comenzar Jefe? ―

Del otro lado la voz contestó. ― Afirmativo ―

El sujeto apagó su comunicador. Y siendo cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera sacó una pequeña pelotita y la arrojó. De inmediato algo de humo comenzó a emerger de la misma. Los presentes comenzaron a notarlo, cuando otra segunda pelotita fue lanzada, pero ésta provocó que comenzaran a salir las llamas. Al instante, la alarma de incendios se hizo presente y todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr.

Mako estaba en shock. Mucha gente comenzaba a empujarse y ella sólo podía verlos sin que su cuerpo le respondiera.

Un recuerdo venía a su mente.

**FLASHBACK**

"Pero… no soy tan fuerte… "

"¿Por qué nos dejas?"

"Es lo mejor Mako… no voy a exponerlas, estarán bien, sé que lo harás bien"

"¿Pero Papi…?"

De pronto, un enorme portazo los asustó a ambos. "¿Dónde demonios estás Arthur? Tú hora llegó"

"Tengo miedo… "

"Sólo escóndete Mako… cuando todo sea seguro, sal y busca a tus hermanas y empiecen de nuevo"

Ella ya no dijo nada más y asintió. Su Padre le besó la frente y salió de la habitación. Mako se escondió bajo su cama esperando el momento.

De pronto, escuchó unos gritos… después golpes… finalmente a través de la rendija de debajo de la puerta pudo observar llamas… alguien había incendiado la casa… después escuchó una sonorosa risa… ella cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando que todo terminara.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos y escurrían por sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta, un montón de gente la empujó y la derribó, Mako se golpeó con la pared, pero ella seguía en estado de shock y sólo pudo hacer una mueca de dolor cuando un par de reporteros le pasaron por encima.

Por otro lado, en medio del alboroto, Takeru buscaba al culpable de todo de esto. Iba a pedir ayuda a Chiaki, pero cuando miró, el chico ya le llevaba ventaja ayudando a la gente a salir del lugar que comenzaba a arder en llamas.

Después la vio a _ella_… sentada ahí en el suelo como si nada.

No quería, pero se acercó. Después de todo, él podría ser cualquier cosa… pero no un asesino.

― ¡Es tu fin Shiraishi! ― Exclamó un sujeto con capucha. Mientras la apuntaba con un arma.

Mako miró al sujeto y esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

Como reflejo sólo pudo cubrir su cara.

El agresor, sonrió y estaba por jalar del gatillo, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

― ¡Aléjate de ella! ― Exclamó Takeru golpeando al sujeto, quitándole el arma en el acto.

― ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! ― Exclamó el agresor intentando darle un puñetazo al entrometido.

Pero Takeru fue más hábil y sujetó su puño, para después comenzar a torcer su brazo. El agresor comenzaba a quejarse, así que Takeru lo giró y le dio un puñetazo después le propinó una buena patada que lo hizo volar a fuera de la ventana.

Cuando se había librado del sujeto, Takeru se hincó ante la presidenta.

― ¿Hey, estás bien? ―

Ella sollozó, pero lo miró. ― ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! ― Suplicó.

― Tranquila… no te haré daño, ven te sacaré de aquí ― Dijo con voz amable, misma que a él mismo le extrañó. Le tendió la mano.

Mako comenzaba a temblar y no dejaba de llorar. ― Por favor… sácame de aquí ― Le pidió.

Él asintió. Así que ella le dio su mano. Takeru jaló delicadamente de ella, pero no midió su fuerza y sólo logró que ambos quedaran cara a cara. Casi sus labios junto a los del otro.

El mundo se detuvo por un instante para ambos.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

Intentando concentrarse. Takeru giró la mirada. Y en un rápido movimiento tiró de ella y la cargó estilo nupcial. ― Yo te protegeré ― Declaró.

Ella sonrió. ― Gracias… ― Luego de esto, perdió el conocimiento.

Por un momento, Takeru se asustó, pero logró divisar que afuera del lugar ya había un cuerpo de bomberos y paramédicos, así que antes de que todo empeorara. Takeru salió con Mako en brazos para que le dieran atención médica.

Pero en las sombras, alguien había divisado todo. Y se encontraba maldiciendo en silencio su mala suerte.

― _Tú… has elegido el peor momento para aparecerte_ ― Susurró la voz. Para después alejarse.


	5. EL DESASTRE

**SDE-CAPÍTULO 4**

Para esta hora, Amy se encontraba en su clase gimnasia. Estaban jugando a los quemados, cuando de pronto, su profesor la llama.

― ¡Shiraishi, ven un segundo! ―

― ¿¡Eh!? ― Dijo la chica, eso la distrajo lo suficiente para que alguien la golpeara con una pelota en el hombro. ― ¡Auch! ― Exclamó sobándose.

― ¡Upps, lo siento! ― Dijo de forma irónica una voz.

Amy dirigió su mirada a aquella fastidiosa e inconfundible voz. ― Sí… ajá pues ¡no te creo nada Gina! ― Exclamó molesta.

La aludida la miró. ― ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así de mí? ― Pidió fingiendo inocencia. ― Yo jamás te lastimaría Amanda…. Jejeje ―

― ¡No me llames así! ― Exclamó con rabia mientras intentaba acercarse a ella y golpearle la cara.

― ¡Shiraishi! ¿Vas a venir o qué? ― Cuestionó el profesor.

Amy formuló un puchero y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su compañera. ― Esto no termina aquí Gina ― Declaró.

Gina, sólo le sacó la lengua y sonrió victoriosa.

― ¿Qué ocurre profesor? ― Pidió Amy llegando a donde su profesor.

― Tienes una llamada ― Respondió tendiéndole un teléfono.

Amy estaba algo extrañada, pero lo tomó. ― ¿Hola?... ¿Ren? Pero… ¿Qué…? ― Pidió para después ver el verificador de llamadas. ― Este es el número de Mako… ¿acaso algo le pasó? ¿¡Qué!? Ok, estoy en camino ―

― ¡Shiraishi! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ― Cuestionó el profesor, mientras veía como su alumna salía corriendo del lugar.

― ¡Emergencia familiar! ¡Nos vemos! ― Respondió sin dejar de correr.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kiriko se encontraba haciendo unos apuntes en su pequeño cuaderno, cuando de pronto, la voz de su compañero logró distraerla.

― Kiriko, ven tienes que ver esto ― Llamó Hayase con preocupación.

Pesadamente Kiriko se dirigió a donde su compañero. ― ¿Qué ocurre, Hayase-san? ―

―Esto acaba de salir hace unos minutos ― Dijo mientras le subía el volumen a la pequeña radio que tenían en la estación.

"¡Necesitamos apoyo!" "Crystal Gems sufrió un atentado y no sabemos de quién pudo haber sido la idea" "Hay heridos… y el fuego no deja de cesar"

Al oír aquella terrible nota, los ojos de Kiriko se abrieron enormemente, y se paralizó por breves segundos, alertando así a Akira.

― ¡Hey, Kiriko! ¿Estás bien? ¡Kiriko! ― Llamó.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Kiriko estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

FLASHBACK

"¡Por favor! Sólo son una niñas, ¡déjalas ir!"

"¡Papi, ayúdame!"

"Kiriko… lo lamento…"

_OoOoOoOoOo_

"¿Dónde está papá?"

"Él no volverá… jamás…"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

― ¡Kiriko! ―

Ese llamado finalmente fue captado por el cerebro de Kiriko, lo que la hizo volver en sí, tenía un par de lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

― ¿Estás bien, Kiriko? ―

Ella limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente. ― Estoy perfecta ― Respondió. ― Iré a la escena, Mako pudiera estar en problemas ― Declaró para salir corriendo.

Akira sólo pudo asentir, pero se encontraba desconcertado por la actitud de su compañera.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¿Eh? ¿A dónde irán todas esas patrullas? ― Cuestionó Right, mientras él y los demás seguían en el callejón.

Al oír aquello, los demás se acercaron.

― Sí que son muchas patrullas… ― Musitó Haruto observando como otro par de patrullas se encaminaban al mismo lugar que las demás.

― ¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vayamos a ver! ― Pidió Daigo con entusiasmo. Pero no pudo caminar, pues alguien lo jaló del gorro del chaleco que portaba. ― Ow… ¿Qué ocurre Haruto? ―

El mencionado soltó el gorro de su amigo.― No me parece buena idea el ir y armar más escándalo del que de por sí ya hay ― Al instante, Daigo formó un mohín. ― ¿Me apoyas en esto Marvelous? ― Pidió volteando a ver al aludido. ― ¿Eh…? ―

― ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos a ver! ― Llamó Marvelous haciendo señas con sus manos.

Haruto suspiró derrotado. ― ¡Marvelous! ¿Qué crees que haces? Las órdenes fueron… ―

El susodicho rodó los ojos.― Ya sé lo que dijo Takeru… no necesitas repetírmelo. Después de todo, yo estuve ahí. No creo que exista problema si vamos, además estoy aburrido, ¿alguien está a favor? ― Cuestionó mirando al resto de sus amigos.

Al instante, todos excepto Haruto alzaron su mano.

Haruto refunfuñó por lo bajo. ― Ok, vayamos a ver ―

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Después de un rato de estar inconsciente, Mako comenzó a despertar. Cuando procesó lo ocurrido se levantó de golpe, pero al hacerlo un dolor en su costado le provocó una mueca de dolor.

― Tómalo con calma ― Musitó una voz.

Mako giró su mirada, al joven a lado suyo. ― ¿Quién eres tú? ― Cuestionó. ― ¿Y qué me pasó? ― Pidió al momento de tocar su cabeza y darse cuenta que ésta tenía un poco de sangre.

El sujeto a su lado suspiró.― Mi nombre… "señorita" es Takeru… y sufrió una contusión cuando la empujaron y la pisaron ― Respondió.

― Ya recuerdo… ― Musitó. ― ¿Cómo están los demás? Tengo que… ― Intentó ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido, por lo que rápidamente perdió el equilibrio.

― ¡Hey, te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ― Reprimió Takeru tomándola de la cintura evitando que ésta cayera el suelo.

― ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? Estoy bien ― Declaró Mako con autosuficiencia.

Takeru refunfuñó. ― ¿Así? Pues si quieres ir en rastra a ver a tus empleados, adelante, ¡hazlo! ―

Mako hizo un mohín de desagrado.

― Bien, no puedes. Ahora mejor quédate quieta ― Ordenó al momento de volverla a colocar en la camilla.

Ella abrió la boca algo asombrada. ¿Por qué demonios la trataba así? Bueno, no importa, ella no permitiría tal trato. ― ¡Oye tú… eres un…! ―

― ¡Mako, preciosa! ¿Estás bien? ―

Al escuchar eso, ambos se giraron.

― Ah… hola Ren ― Musitó Mako recobrando la compostura.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? Me alegra que hayas despertado ― Dijo Ren tomando las manos de ella, en las suyas.

Ella se limitó a sonreír.― Estoy bien… no te preocupes ―

De reojo Takeru, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. Giró su cabeza hacia un costado para no tener que seguir viéndolos.

― ¿Cómo me pides eso? No te encontraba por ningún lado… creí que te había pasado algo malo… me tenías con el alma en los pies ― Dijo Ren de forma algo dramática.

Takeru rodó los ojos ante aquella palabreja por parte del sujeto. ― De ser así… hace mucho que hubieras venido a buscarla ― Musitó.

Pero la pareja lo escuchó.

Mako lo observó. Mientras que Ren frunció el ceño. ― ¿Disculpa, acaso me llamas mentiroso? ―

Takeru rió.― Sólo trato de dar fe a lo que dices… si de verdad estabas tan preocupado como dices estarlo… ¿Por qué no viniste antes a buscarla? ― Cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona.

El ceño de Ren se frunció a un más.― Pero ¿Quién demonios crees que eres para hablarme así? ― Cuestionó irritado.

― Me llamo Takeru… y sólo vine por su oferta de trabajo… hasta que me topé con este desastre ― Explicó. ― ¡Oh! Y… yo la salvé "amigo" ― Agregó señalando a la joven.

Ante aquella declaración Mako bajó levemente la mirada.

Y los ojos de Ren se abrieron como platos. ― ¿Qué disparates dices? Tú no… ―

― Él tiene razón Ren… ― Habló Mako.

― ¿¡Eh!? ―

― Este… hombre… me sacó del incendio ― Respondió de manera seria. Al momento que clavaba su mirada en la de Takeru y él hacía lo mismo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ahim bajaba del escenario después de otro exitoso concierto. Y ahora se encaminaba a su camarote para poder quitarse el vestuario y accesorios, de inmediato fue interceptada por unos reporteros.

― ¡Ahim! ¡Ahim! Gran concierto el de hoy ― Felicitó uno.

Ella sólo sonrió asintió.

― ¡Ahim! ¿Qué se siente estar en el top 5 de celebridades del mundo? ―

Cuando iba a responder, otro reportero le cuestionó.

― ¡Ahim! ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto de la muerte de tu hermana mayor, Mako? ―

Al oír aquella pregunta, los ojos de la súper estrella se abrieron como platos. Así que le dirigió una mirada a aquel reportero.― ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso le pasó algo a Mako? ― Pidió con desesperación y alzando levemente la voz.

― Bueno lo que pasa es que… ―

― ¡Ahim, ven! Tenemos que salir de aquí ― Llamó otra, pero esta vez, femenina voz.

― ¡No! Luka, espera, quiero que me diga que le paso a Mako ― Debatió Ahim empezando a forcejear, pues la recién llegada, comenzó a jalarla de toda la bola de paparazzi. ― ¡Luka! ― Gritó.

Cuando ya estaban fuera del alcance de los locos reporteros. Luka habló finalmente. ― Lo siento Ahim, pero tenía que sacarte de ahí… ― Vio cómo lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de su amiga. ― ¿Ahim? ― Llamó, pero ella sólo sollozó. Así que Luka la tomó por los hombros para que la mirase.― Ahim, te aseguro que ese reportero te miente. Mako está bien, ya lo verás ― Consoló.

Ahim reaccionó ante aquellas palabras. ― ¿Entonces es cierto que algo le pasó a mi hermana? ― Interrogó.

Ante la interrogativa, Luka mordió su labio inferior. ― Será mejor que vengas, Koyomi te espera ― Respondió cambiando el tema.

La idol limpió sus lágrimas, no dijo nada y se encaminó a su camarote acompañada de Luka, su mejor amiga, y la administradora de sus finanzas en un 30% pues el resto está bajo el mando de Mako.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― Bueno, la salvaste, ¿acaso esperas dinero? ― Interrogó Ren con fastidio mirando a Takeru.

Takeru miró a su agresor y después se volvió a Mako. ― ¿Enserio este tipo es tu novio? Debes odiarlo ―

¿Le cuestionó o le reprochó? Mako no sabía de qué modo verlo, pero ese comentario la hizo fruncir levemente el ceño. ― Ren no es mi novio ― Aseguró. Pero se sintió extraña al hacerlo. Es decir, definitivamente Ren y ella no eran nada, pero dejaba que la gente creyera lo que le diera su regalada gana… pero por qué ahora se vio en la necesidad de negárselo a él.

De inmediato Ren se ofendió a lo grande. ― ¡Mako-chan! ¿Cómo dices eso? Creí que…―

― ¡Ren, por favor! Ya no me digas nada, suficiente tengo con este enorme golpe en la cabeza y todo el montón de reporteros que me esperaran cuando salga ― Exclamó la magnate con enfado.

Al pobre Ren no le quedó más opción que guardarse sus comentarios.

― Ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría hablar a solas con este hombre ― Ordenó la chica. Ren iba a abrir la boca, pero la mirada filosa de Mako lo hizo retroceder y obedecer su mandato.

Cuando lo vio alejarse. Una parte en el interior de Takeru se veía ¿victoriosa? ― ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ― Interrogó caminado hacia ella.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― Sí que hay mucha gente ― Musitó Right observando el enorme bulto de gente que rodeaba dos calles.

― Tardaremos mucho en llegar al principio ― Musitó Daigo con cansancio.

De pronto Shinnosuke observó un grupo de patrullas que se dirigían al epicentro del aparente desastre. Y al hacerlo, obviamente la gente debía cederles el paso.― Creo que tengo una idea ―

Los demás lo miraron y escucharon su idea.

Muy cerca de ahí, Kiriko conducía hacia Crystal Gems, necesitaba asegurarse que su hermana mayor se encontrara bien. Aunque el deber como detective que era la llamaba, era más su sentido fraternal la que la controlaba en estos segundos. En su momento pensaba, que con su estado algo nervioso, no sería una buena idea conducir, pero cuando se trataba de su familia, perdía el sentido común.

― ¡Rayos, el tráfico no ayuda! ― Exclamó con gran frustración. Así que decidió bajarse de su auto para tener una mejor visión de aquel desastre. ― _Quizás sea mejor si voy a pie_ ― Pensó. Comenzó a emprender camino, cuando un nuevo disturbio la alertó al instante. Tal parece que alguien aprovechó el accidente de Crystal Gems para crear más caos sin razón aparente. Con pesar, sabía que su deber policíaco la obligaba a inspeccionar la escena.

― ¡Miren, están robando esa tienda! ― Exclamó Daigo llamando la atención de sus amigos.

Todos giraron su cabeza en dirección a donde Daigo les había indicado.

― ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar! ― Exclamó Shinnosuke.

― ¡De ninguna manera! Eso no nos concierne en lo absoluto ― Debatió Marvelous con severidad, esta vez, Haruto lo apoyó asintiendo.

Al oír aquella negativa, el ex detective formó un puño con sus manos. Y sin esperar a que lo comprendieran corrió en dirección a la escena del crimen.

― ¡Shinnosuke! ― Exclamaron Daigo y Right. Por su parte, Haruto y Marvelous dejaron escapar un suspiro, y decidieron seguirlo de cerca, para evitar que se metiera en más problemas.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¡Ahim! ― Exclamó Koyomi con lágrimas al momento de acercarse y abrazar a su hermana.

Sin pensarlo, Ahim correspondió con la misma intensidad aquel abrazo. ― Koyomi… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…? ― Cuestionó alejándose un poco, mostrando que ambas lloraban.

― Hace unos minutos salió esta nota ― Respondió Luka encendiendo el televisor que tenían en el camarote. Les mostró la misma noticia que Kiriko había escuchado en la base de delitos especiales. Luego de oír aquello, las hermanas compartieron una mirada de miedo y desesperación.

― ¡Tenemos que ir a Crystal Gems, ahora! ― Exclamó Ahim tomando la mano de Koyomi para sí encaminarse a la salida.

De inmediato, Luka les cerró el paso. ― No puedo permitir que vayan… ―

― ¡Luka-san, por favor! ¡Queremos ver a Mako, déjanos ir! ― Exigieron ambas.

Al instante la mirada de la susodicha se suavizó. ― No puedo permitir que vayan… sin un acompañante, ¡Vamos! ― Respondió.

Al oír la respuesta las hermanas asintieron y siguieron a Luka a su automóvil.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¿Amy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No vienes por mí hasta dentro de dos horas más ― Cuestionó Kagura con gran confusión.

Hasta hace unos minutos se encontraba en clase de matemáticas, aunque le agradaba la idea de que la salvaran de esa horrible clase, el semblante serio de su hermana mayor le decía que había algo más que decirle.

― Kagura… ―

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

― Escucha, la razón por la que te saqué de clases fue porque ha ocurrido una emergencia ― Respondió Amy tratando de calmar sus nervios. Jamás había sido portadora de malas noticias, y es algo que jamás le gustaría hacer en su vida, al menos después de esta ocasión.

― ¿Qué clase de emergencia…? ¡Vamos Amy, dime! ― Pidió con ansiedad la menor de las Shiraishi.

― Crystal Gems se incendió… ― Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron enormemente. Pero permitió que Amy prosiguiera. ― Muchos salieron ilesos… otros no tanto… y Mako… ella… ella está herida ―

― Pero… pero ella está bien ¿verdad? ― Interrogó tomando los hombros de su hermana.

Amy bajó la mirada levemente.― No lo sé… Ren fue quien me llamó y yo… ―

― ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ― Gritó. ― Yo no lo creo nada a ese loco de Ren, mejor vayamos a Crystal Gems, ahora ― Declaró la menor.

Amy asintió. Y con ello ambas salieron de la escuela.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¡Alto ahí criminales! ― Exclamó Kiriko sujetando con fuerza su arma, apuntándoles a los susodichos, mientras mantenía una mirada firme. Al instante el trío de vándalos rieron. Por su parte Kiriko preparó el gatillo. ― ¡No lo repetiré de nuevo! ¡Deténganse, ahora! ― Gritó.

― ¡Vamos preciosa! No me gustaría dañar tu bello rostro, ¿Por qué no sólo te mueves? ― Declaró uno, con un tono seductor.

Kiriko hizo un gesto de desagrado. ― Te mostraré quien será una preciosa ― Debatió.

― Eso lo veremos ― Declaró otro apuntando a Kiriko con su arma.

La joven Shiraishi retrocedió levemente. Pero mantuvo firme su blanco. Giró su mirada, los rehenes estaban atemorizados por lo que llegara a suceder. _― ¡Rayos! No tengo tiempo para esto… y estando yo sola, se me es más difícil… si tan sólo… Hayase-san… ―_Pensaba con frustración. Pues en esta situación, era cuando le vendría bien un compañero.

Al ver que la joven detective se debilitó al observar a los rehenes, los tres criminales sonrieron con complicidad. Uno de ellos se acercó a una mujer embarazada y apuntó su cuchillo en el cuello de ella. Los ojos de Kiriko se abrieron en grande. E intentó a acercarse.

― Mejor no te acerques detective… ― Advirtió uno, tal parece, el líder. Kiriko obedeció y lo miró. ― Así está mejor… ahora yo hago las reglas preciosa… tú bajas tu arma, no te mueves y dejas que nosotros nos vayamos… si lo haces… nadie aquí morirá… ¿te parece un buen trato? ― Negoció con una sonrisa torcida.

Kiriko mordió su labio inferior, estaba acorralada. No había más opciones y tampoco era necesario buscarlas. Ella comenzó a bajar lentamente su arma; a medida que lo hacía, el trío sonreía más y más. Los bandidos veían cerca su victoria, cuando de pronto unos balazos los hizo retroceder asustados.

La detective Shiraishi también se asombró. Giró su mirada y observó una sombra. ― ¿Hayase-san? ― Susurró, aunque pareciera ilógico que él estuviera ahí.

― ¿Acaso pediste refuerzos, maldita? ― Exclamó el líder criminal.

Kiriko volvió su atención a él. ― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―

― ¡No te creo! ― Con esto, le hizo una seña a su compañero de que prosiguiera con el acto de dañar a la mujer embarazada.

― ¡No lo hagas! ― Pidió Kiriko.

― ¡Será mejor que la obedezcas! ― Declaró otra masculina voz. Cuando el humo de las balas se dispersó, todos observaron a un hombre con traje de color negro y corbata a rayas. Este mismo sostenía su rama y mantenía una mirada firme.

De inmediato uno de los bravucones se acercó e intentó golpear al recién llegado. Pero con habilidad, éste lo esquivó y logró dejarlo fuera en segundos.

Todos estaban asombrados, inclusive Kiriko. De pronto, el desconocido se acercó a ella, quien de inmediato lo miró extrañado, pues el hombre traía una especie de pañuelo tapándole la cara.

― ¿Quién eres…? ― Le susurró ella.

El hombre sonrió. ― Hágase cargo de los rehenes, por favor ― Dijo ignorando por completo su pregunta anterior.

― ¿¡Eh…!? ―

― Yo me haré cargo de estos imbéciles ― Declaró ajustando su corbata.

Kiriko ya no discutió más y obedeció lo que el hombre le había pedido.

― Jajaja ¿Imbéciles? ¿Seguro no hablas de ti? ― Se mofó el sujeto del cuchillo.

El desconocido ignoró aquello y sonrió. Así de forma rápida y habilidosa se acercó a él, le quitó el cuchillo y le dio una patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire, lo suficiente para que cayera al suelo. Aprovechando esto, Kiriko empezó a desatar a los rehenes y a conducirlos a la salida.

― Si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien… debes hacerlas tú mismo ― Musitó el líder al ver lo inútiles que habían sido sus cómplices. ― ¡Toma esto, entrometido! ― Gritó lanzándole una gran patada.

Pero el susodicho, la sujetó con una sola mano, para después comenzar a darle vueltas al criminal para finalmente azotarlo contra una pared, dejándolo así, inconsciente.

Desde afuera, se podía ver como los ex-rehenes vitoreaban.

Pero Kiriko permanecía impasible, así que volvió a ingresar para conocer la identidad de aquel hombre.

― Hacemos un buen trabajo… ¿no lo cree señorita? ― Dijo el hombre con altanería y algo de ¿seducción? En su voz.

― Puede ser… ― Respondió secamente. ― Pero me gustaría saber ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso eres policía? ― Interrogó.

― Puede ser… ― Imitó su voz. Kiriko formó un mohín. Aunque no se viera, él sonrió.― Ahora me gustaría disculparme ―

― ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué…? ―

― Por esto… ― Al decirlo, con gran habilidad, derribó a Kiriko dejándola inmovilizada en el suelo.

― ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? ― Pidió intentando ponerse de pie.

― ¡También lamento esto! ― Exclamó ya estando arriba del carro de ella. Se despidió con un gesto con las manos y arrancó el vehículo.

Kiriko abrió la boca. Y rápidamente se puso de pie para intentar alcanzarlo.― ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí, tramposo! ―

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¿Te divertiste? ― Le cuestionó Marvelous de forma tranquila.

Tal y como lo habían planeado, los cinco ya estaban en el carro de Kiriko dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del accidente.

Shinnosuke se quitó el pañuelo y sonrió. ― Por supuesto, esa chica es algo intensa… pero me divertí ― Admitió.

― Intensa y persistente ― Musitó Haruto al observar por el retrovisor, que a una gran velocidad, la detective de hace unos segundos no dejaba de correr para atraparlos.

Shinnosuke rió y la miró por unos instantes.― Creo que me agrada… ―

― Si… pues no te agradará cuando te apunte con esa arma ― Debatió Marvelous.

Right y Daigo rieron con complicidad.

― Muy bien… entonces, hay que perderla ― Anunció. Dicho esto, Shinnosuke ingresó a un callejón y comenzó a conducir para perderse entre el resto.

Kiriko enfureció. ― Maldito… ya te encontraré… ― Prometió.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¿Y bien, que es lo que quiere? ― Interrogó Takeru nuevamente.

― Acércate ― Musitó Mako.

Con algo de desconfianza, Takeru obedeció. Y se acercó a la cara de ella. Al tenerlo lo suficiente cerca, Mako tiró de su cuello para tenerlo cerca de sus oídos. ―Más te vale que no le menciones a nadie el estado en el que me viste durante el accidente ¿Me oíste? ― Declaró con frialdad.

Takeru entornó los ojos. Y la miró.― ¿Me está amenazando? ― Pidió con burla.

Mako ni siquiera pestañeó.― Tómelo como quiera… pero sí se atreve a hablar de ello… le juro que no vivirá para contarlo de nuevo ― Sentenció. Takeru tragó duro. Un sonrisa se postró en la boca de la magnate.― Por cierto… tienes el empleo… ―

― ¿¡Eh…!? ― Susurró.

― Bienvenido a Crystal Gems… Takeru ― Respondió la joven de vuelta al momento de soltar su cuello.

**N/A:** Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ojalá hayan disfrutado mucho de él… y esta vez un poco más largo para compensar el retardo. No olviden dejar su review.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208**


	6. MÁS VERDADES

**SDE-CAPITULO 5**

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ― Pidió Takeru nuevamente.

Mako sonrió.― Dije, que tienes el puesto en Crystal Gems Takeru, felicidades ― Repitió.

Por un momento, Takeru y Mako se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

― ¡Mako! ― Gritaron varias voces.

Al instante, ambos cortaron su contacto visual, para voltear a recibir a quien había llegado.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¿Cómo está el objetivo? ― Cuestionó una voz desde el otro lado del comunicador.

El receptor echó un vistazo, pues se encontraba tras un muro. Y observó a Takeru y Mako conversando con alguien. ― Ella está bien… no salió ilesa… pero está viva ― Informó.

La voz del otro lado suspiró aliviado.― Hiciste un gran trabajo ―

El otro dudó. ― Eh… Amo… yo… yo no hice nada… ―

― ¿De qué hablas? ―

― Ah… yo no la salvé… ―

― Si no fuiste tú… ¿Quién lo hizo? ―

― Un sujeto que llegó a la entrevista también… su nombre es Takeru… ―

Al oír ese nombre. El hombre de la otra línea palideció, por lo que tardó unos segundos en responder. ― ¿Takeru…? ¿Takeru Shiba? ― Interrogó con desesperación.

El chico de la línea se asustó un poco. ― Ah… no lo sé…. Creo que si… ―

La otra voz suspiró. ― Bien, parece que las cosas comienzan a complicarse… ― Musitó.

― ¿¡Eh…!? ―

― ¡Olvídalo! Escucha esto… en estos momento te necesito más cerca de ellas… y de ser necesario conviértete en la sombra de Takeru… ¿Me oíste? ―

La voz se oía algo molesta, pero se notaba que lo que pedía era serio. ― Yo me haré cargo ―

― Cuento contigo… Chiaki… ―

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¿¡Ahim, Amy, Koyomi, Kagura!? ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? ― Cuestionó Mako.

Sin pensarlo, el cuarteto de chicas se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

Takeru estaba asombrado, pero mantenía su perfil bajo, observándolas de reojo.

― ¡Ow, Ow, Hey, eso duele! ― Exclamó la mayor entre risas y quejidos. Pues aún seguía lastimada, y el abrazo de oso de sus hermanas sólo la partirían en dos.

Cuando por fin se apartaron, Mako podría ver las lágrimas en los ojos de sus hermanas menores, eso la hizo sentirse mal de inmediato. ― Lamento haberlas preocupado ― Musitó.

El joven Shiba abrió los ojos ligeramente al escuchar aquello. Había estado junto a esa mala agradecida chica por horas y ahora, de la nada la oía disculparse con aquellas desconocidas.

― Está bien, lo que importa es que estás aquí ― Respondió Ahim limpiando sus lágrimas.

― Aunque para seccionarnos, deberíamos ir a un hospital ― Opinó Koyomi.

― ¡De ninguna manera! ― Exclamó Mako negando rotundamente. ― Es más ¿Cómo se enteraron de esto? Ustedes dos deberían estar en clases ― Dijo, señalando a Kagura y Amy. ― Y ustedes en su concierto ― Declaró viendo a Ahim y Koyomi ―

Amy suspiró.― Lo sabemos… pero era inevitable… a mí, Ren me llamó y yo fui a recoger a Kagura a la escuela ―

Al oír el nombre de su socio, Mako maldijo por lo bajo.

― Nosotras nos enteramos por las noticias y un par de reporteros que nos acosaron ― Respondió Koyomi.

Mako rodó los ojos y suspiró frustrada. ― Bueno… debí saber que algo así pasaría ― Murmuró. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo. ― A propósito ¿Dónde está Kiriko? ―

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¿Qué dices Kiriko, que te robaron el automóvil? ― Cuestionó Akira desde el otro lado de la línea del celular de Kiriko. Aunque el pobre, no pudo evitar una risita.

― Sí, ¡y no te reías! ― Reprimió.

Hayase intentaba calmarse. ― Lo siento Kiriko-chan… pero… pero es que ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Cómo es que a la detective más joven en graduarse le hayan robado su unidad? Debes admitir que es bastante gracioso ―

La detective rodó los ojos esperando a que su compañero le prestara atención y dejara de burlarse. ― ¿Terminaste? ―

― Sí… sí ya… Jejeje lo siento ― Dijo ya más calmado. ― Ahora dime… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ―

― ¿Qué más? Necesito que tu rastrees el auto desde la computadora… yo aún tengo que ir a ver a Mako… ya después me ocuparé de encontrar a ese tono tramposo ― Declaró.

― ¿Tonto tramposo? ― Cuestionó Akira con diversión. ― ¿Acaso lo conoces? ―

― ¡No me molestes! ―

― Ok, ok descuida yo me haré cargo de localizar tu unidad… tu ocúpate de tus hermanas ―

― Gracias… ―

Con esto, la comunicación se cortó y Kiriko debió seguir caminando si quería llegar pronto a Crystal Gems.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Las cuatro hermanas se encogieron de hombros.

― Es raro… como detective ya debería estar aquí… ― Dijo Amy meditándolo un poco.

―Quizás el desastre la retrasó… ― Opinó Mako. ― Ya después nos comunicaremos con ella… por ahora me preocupa el salir de aquí ― Dijo, viendo de reojo cómo miles de reporteros no dejaban de fotografiar el lugar.

Unos instantes después, Kagura notó al hombre que estaba algo alejado de ellas, pero que parecía interesado en el asunto. La menor no pudo evitar sonreír y miró a Ahim, quien estaba a lado suyo, y con su hombro tocó su cuerpo llamando su atención. Cuando Ahim volteó, Kagura, con la mirada le indicó que mirara al desconocido, al hacerlo los ojos de la Idol se agrandaron y sonrió con complicidad.

― ¡Oye! ¿Y tú quién eres? ― Cuestionó Ahim con una sonrisa, llamando la atención del joven. Takeru la miró sin expresión.

Al instante, el resto tomó nota del chico que estaba ahí.

― Es cierto Mako… ¿Quién es tu amigo? ― Pidió Kagura con tono picarón acercándose a su hermana mayor.

Sorpresivamente, Mako se sonrojó levemente ante la insinuación de su hermanita. ― ¡Kagura...! ― Le advirtió por lo bajo.

Takeru chasqueó la lengua algo fastidiado, y estaba a punto de irse, cuando la voz de las hermanas lo hizo detenerse.

― ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ― Cuestionó Ahim entre risitas.

― No te puedes ir aún… es descortés no presentarse ― Apoyó Kagura.

En ese momento, ambas tenían sujeto a Takeru de los brazos, al instante éste se sintió algo intimidado.

Mako intentaba detenerlas, pero era inútil.

― Hay que admitir que es mucho más guapo que Ren ― Le musitó Amy a Koyomi. Luego de echarle el ojo al joven.

Koyomi rió levemente. ― Puedes apostarlo… ―

Por las risitas de Kagura y Ahim; Takeru comenzaba a incomodarse.

― ¡Vamos, dinos tu nombre! ― Pidió Kagura.

Con tal de que lo dejaran. Accedió a responder. ― Takeru… ― Musitó.

Al oír el nombre, volvieron a soltar un par de risitas.

― ¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí? ― Interrogó Amy son seriedad. Después de todo, guapo o no… el tipo era sospechoso y ella debía proteger a sus hermanas.

Esta vez, Mako tomó la palabra. ― Muy bien chicas… es suficiente, déjenlo en paz ― Ordenó.

Por un momento, las risitas se detuvieron. Takeru miró a la joven magnate.

― ¡Vamos Mako! Sólo queremos saber cómo llegó a aquí y como es que te conoce ― Se excusó Amy, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿O acaso nos esconden algo? ― Inquirió Kagura con diversión.

Mako rodó los ojos cansada. ― Bien, él me salvó del incendio… ¿Ya, contentas? ― Respondió.

Los ojos de las hermanas se abrieron como platos y volvieron a mirar al atractivo chico. Éste sólo esquivo la mirada de ellas.

Takeru nuevamente estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando el grito de las cuatro los puso alerta a él y a Mako. Otra vez las chicas se abalanzaron a él. Y él sólo podía sudar frío.

― ¡Muchas gracias por salvar a nuestra hermana! ― Exclamó Koyomi, haciendo una leve reverencia.

― ¿Her… herma… hermana? ― Musitó él muy confundido. Ellas lo miraron. ― ¿Todas ustedes son hermanas? ― Interrogó señalándolas.

Ellas se miraron entre sí y luego asintieron.

Takeru no sabía si sorprenderse o enfurecerse. _―Bien escondido que te lo tenías Arthur… muy buena jugada… muy buena… ―_

― ¿Estás bien…? ― Pidió Mako de manera seria. Pues de un momento a otro el chico había formado sus manos en puños y hacía leves gestos de desagrado.

Tal parece que se había enfurecido. Rápidamente intentó relajarse. ― Sí… estoy bien… ― Murmuró cortante.

Pero Mako no le creía del todo.

― ¿Takeru-san…? ― Llamó Ahim captando su atención.

― ¿Qué? ―

― Gracias por salvar a Mako… te lo debemos ― Dijo la joven Idol haciendo una leve reverencia.

― No hagas eso… ― Le espetó de manera tranquila. ― Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho ― Agregó con indiferencia.

Ahim sonrió y asintió.― Soy Ahim, por cierto ― Presentó. Después miró al resto de sus hermanas, pidiéndoles con la mirada que la imitaran.

Koyomi sonrió tímidamente.― Me llamo Koyomi… es un gusto ―

Después Kagura dio un salto al frente.― Kagura… la menor Jejeje, un placer conocerte Takeru ―

― Soy Amy, un placer ― Saludó cruzándose de brazos.

Takeru asintió, y después se volvió a mirar a Mako, la cual estaba haciendo gestos de dolor; iba a decir algo, cuando ésta se le adelantó.

― Chicas, será mejor que vayan por el automóvil… no quiero ver a esos periodistas ― Declaró.

Sus hermanas se miraron entre sí.

― Si gustas, yo puedo quedarme y hacer el recuento de daños ― Sugirió Amy.

Mako lo pensó un momento, y después asintió. ― Está bien Amy, pero no hables con nadie. Quizás después te encuentres a Kiriko, cuando lo hagan, vuelvan a la mansión ¿Entendido? ―

Amy asintió y se fue del lugar.

Mako volvió a mirar a sus hermanas. ― ¿Qué esperan? Quiero volver a casa ―

Ahim, Koyomi y Kagura asintieron y se encaminaron para buscar el automóvil personal.

Cuando ellas se habían ido, Mako dejó escapar un gritito de dolor, pues intentaba pararse de aquella camilla.

De inmediato Takeru se le acercó. ― Fingiendo ser dura ¿Eh? ― Pidió.

Mako ni se inmutó en mirarlo. ― No finjo… ― Aseguró ella.

Takeru resopló. ― ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué las corriste? ―

La mayor Shiraishi terminó de recoger sus cosas, y miró a Takeru. ― No lo entenderías… ― Musitó, empezando a caminar para alejarse de él.

El joven Shiba reflexionó unos segundos. Y antes que la magnate lo abandonara, volvió a hablar. ― Te equivocas… ― Musitó haciendo que la chica se detuviera. ―…Lo entiendo más de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar… ― Agregó.

**FLASHBACK**

"_¿En verdad me seguirán?"_

"_Claro, somos un equipo"_

"_¡Resiste, te sacaremos de aquí!"_

"_Pero… los atraparán"_

"_Entonces… que nos atrapen a todos"_

"_Es tu problema Shiba… siempre muestras tu debilidad"_

"_¡Déjalos en paz!"_

"_Tan predecible… esto, puede parecer un daño colateral insignificante… pero te conozco más que a nadie Shiba… y sé que no te quedarás de brazos cruzados"_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

― Siempre te encontrarán una debilidad… y pronto recibirás un daño colateral ― Concluyó él, después de despejar su mente de aquellos recuerdos.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Mako se giró a mirarlo a la cara. Su rostro mostraba cierta conmoción, sorpresa y algo de compasión. ― Las personas que te rodean y te quieren… siempre serán un arma de doble filo ― Completó ella.

Y después de un rato, ambos volvieron a compartir una mirada. Ésta mirada no era de enojo ni mucho menos, era de una muestra sincera de comprensión…

Pronto, los murmullos de las hermanas de ella, los hicieron volver a la realidad.

― Será mejor que me vaya… ― Dijo él.

Mako medio sonrió. ― Está bien, recuerda te veré mañana antes de que abramos las puertas ¿Me oíste? ―

Takeru asintió indiferente. Y antes de alejarse por completo, le dedicó una última mirada a la joven. ― Que se mejore… ― Añadió con cordialidad, y después desapareció.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Por mientras, Amy se encontraba buscando la manera de entrar sigilosamente a Crystal Gems para el recuento de daños.

― ¿Amy-chan? —

Al oír su nombre la chica se alertó y terminó golpeándose la cabeza con el ventanal. ― ¡Auch! ― Exclamó sobándose y girándose para mirar a quien la había llamado. ― ¡Ren, rayos no me asustes así! ― Reprimió ella.

Ren entornó los ojos, y con voz seria habló. ― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―

Por un instante el tono frío con el que le hablaba el sujeto, la extrañó. ― Nada que te interese realmente; después de todo… este lugar nos lo heredaron a las seis, puedo entrar cuando y como quiera… ―

Ren maldijo por lo bajo, pero mantuvo la compostura. ― Eso lo entiendo, pero tú también deberías saber que pronto formaré parte de esta familia ― Comentó con orgullo.

Amy gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. ― Eso es lo que quisieras ¿No es así? ―

Ren rió. ― ¿Por qué me odias tanto Amy-chan? ― Interrogó con inocencia.

La joven Shiraishi rodó los ojos. ― Porque no confío para nada en ti… así que deja de llamarme "Amy-chan" o probarás mis puños ― Sentenció.

Ren alzó sus manos en son de paz. ― Muy bien, cálmate. Está bien ya no te preguntaré nada, mejor me voy ― Declaró empezando a caminar. ― Oh, y ten cuidado… no te vayas a lastimar… _cuñadita_ ― Añadió con burla al alejarse del lugar.

Amy apretó sus puños con furia. Como deseaba poder patear a ese sujeto ¿Quién demonios de creía? Desde que había entrado en la vida de Mako, no dejaba de entrometerse en la vida de las demás hermanas, y eso molestaba a Amy de sobremanera. Simplemente no soportaba a Ren. Y algo en su interior le decía que sus intenciones, no eran para nada buenas.

Dejando de lado el asunto de Ren, Amy se dedicó a ingresar al lugar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ― Interrogó Takeru al reencontrarse con sus amigos a una calle del alboroto.

― Fue idea del pequeñín ― Acusó Marvelous a Right.

Éste abrió la boca algo indignado y sorprendido. ― ¿Qué? ¡Yo no lo hice! ― Excusó. Después se giró a Marvelous y lo señaló.― Tú dijiste que estaba aburrido y que fuéramos a investigar ―

Takeru le dio una mirada al aludido. Éste refunfuñó. ― Bien, fue mi idea… ¿Pero alguno de ustedes se opuso? Haruto… tu no cuentas… ― Recalcó, al ver que Haruto iba a decir algo.

Se iba a iniciar una discusión, cuando Takeru intervino. ― Muy bien, es suficiente… no importa de quien fue la idea… ya están aquí… ― Suspiró con resignación.

―… y ahora debemos irnos ― Habló Shinnosuke con desesperación.

Los demás lo miraron. ― ¿Eh? ―

Shinnosuke les hizo señas para que acercara. Cuando lo hicieron él les mostró que alguien se acercaba.

― Oh, tu novia viene a verte ― Añadió Haruto con algo de burla. Recordando a la detective que corría como si estuviera en las olimpiadas.

― ¿Novia…? ― Preguntó Takeru alzando una ceja.

― Luego te explico… ahora vámonos ― Pidió el ex detective.

Su cara de miedo lo delataba todo, así que huyeron del lugar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― Mako, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―

Mako trató de sonreír. ― Estoy bien Luka… gracias por preguntar y gracias por cuidar de mis hermanas ―

Luka sonrió. ― Tu sabes que me siento parte de la familia ― Todas sonrieron. ― ¿Quieren que las lleve al hospital? ―

― No, prefiero ir a casa ― Respondió Mako.

― Pero Mako… ― Intentaron debatir sus hermanas.

Mako negó. ― Es enserio chicas, lo que menos quiero es ir al hospital, es el primer lugar en el que los tontos reporteros creerán que estoy y ahora no tengo ánimos de darles una entrevista ―

― Mako tiene razón, en la mansión tardarán un poco más en encontrarlas. Me parece la opción más fiable ― Apoyó Luka.

Sonaba bastante lógico, así que todas asintieron.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Kiriko llegó a una toma de agua, donde se encontraba aparcado su vehículo. ― ¿Pero qué…? Esta… esta es mi unidad pero ¿Cómo? ― La chica volteaba en todas direcciones en señal de algo o alguien sospechoso. Tal parece que no había nada y se acercó aún más. Descubriendo algo. ― ¿¡Qué, una multa de transito!? ― Exclamó leyendo aquel papel, en el que le cobraban una numerosa suma de dinero por estacionarse frente a una toma de agua. Su boca se abrió enormemente.― ¡Ese tonto! ― Exclamó al momento de hacer bola la multa, luego de recordar al sujeto que la había ayudado con los criminales anteriores y ese mismo sujeto que ahora ella odiaba.

Decidió olvidar aquello e ingresó a su unidad para por fin llegar a Crystal Gems y revisar los daños y quizás encontrarse con sus hermanas.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¿Robaron una unidad de policía? ― Cuestionó Takeru cuando ya habían llegado a un edificio abandonado y se instalaron en dicho lugar.

Los demás no pudieron evitar soltar una risa.

― De hecho, fue idea de Shinnosuke ― Habló Right.

Takeru se cruzó de brazos. ― ¿Así? ¿Y cómo por qué? ―

Tomari rascó torpemente la parte trasera de su cabeza. ― Bueno… verás este… la situación lo ameritaba… estábamos preocupados luego de saber que el accidente había sido en Crystal Gems y… bueno… ―

―…Se desvió al intervenir valientemente en un asalto ― Completó Daigo. Pero de inmediato recibió un golpe en su hombro. ― ¡Auch! Pero si esa es la verdad Shinnosuke ― Debatió el joven ante el agravio de su compañero.

Takeru resopló. ― ¿Y después qué pasó?

Esta vez Marvelous habló. ― Y ahí fue cuando Tomari conoció al amor de su vida que ahora quiere asesinarlo ―

Right y Daigo rieron. Mientras que sin saberlo, las mejillas de Shinnosuke se tiñeron levemente. ― ¿Amor de mi vida? ¡Por favor! ¿No creen que están exagerando? ―

Marvelous medio sonrió. ― Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace rato… ― Se mofó.

Cuando el ex detective iba a decir algo, Haruto se le adelantó. ― ¿Tal y como te pasó a ti con la idol Ahim? ―

Marvelous indignado se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. ― ¿Qué con esa mocosa? Sólo porque acepté el empleo no significa que… ―

Y nuevamente iniciaba una discusión. Pero Takeru se quedó absortó luego de que escuchó aquel nombre.

― _Ahim… ¿Me pregunto si…? ― _Pensaba detenidamente.

**FLASHBACK**

― _¿Takeru-san…? ― Llamó Ahim captando su atención._

― _¿Qué? ―_

― _Gracias por salvar a Mako… te lo debemos ― Dijo la joven Idol haciendo una leve reverencia._

― _No hagas eso… ― Le espetó de manera tranquila. ― Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho ― Agregó con indiferencia._

_Ahim sonrió y asintió.― Soy Ahim, por cierto ― Presentó. Después miró al resto de sus hermanas, pidiéndoles con la mirada que la imitaran._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

― Es una Shiraishi… no puede ser… ― Musitó para sí.

― ¿Takeru? ― Habló Daigo una vez.

Este comenzaba a salir de sus pensamientos. ― Eh… ¿Qué ocurre? ―

― Te preguntamos cómo te había ido en Crystal Gems ― Completó Right.

Takeru parpadeó un par de veces, para procesar la pregunta y formular una respuesta. Los demás esperaban ansiosos su respuesta.

― Escuchen… esto que voy a decirles, es… es importante, así que pónganme atención… ―

La seriedad con lo que lo ordenaba, les hizo saber a los demás que no jugaba.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― Lo siento señorita, pero no puede cruzar esta línea, los detectives están trabajando ― Anunció un policía que bloqueaba el paso.

Kiriko rió y sacó su placa. ― Pues soy detective… y me está tapando el paso hacia mi trabajo ―

El policía enmudeció y se apartó. ― Por favor, prosiga con su deber ―

― Gracias… ― Dicho esto, Kiriko traspasó la línea amarilla y entró al edificio en búsqueda de pistas. Pronto vio cómo algo se movía entre algunos escombros, con buenos reflejos Kiriko desenfundó su arma preparada para disparar.

El bulto se puso de pie y la detective lo apuntaba con su arma. Iba a disparar cuando una voz la detuvo en seco. ― ¡Espera, Kiriko, soy yo! ― Exclamó la voz alzando sus manos en señal de rendición.

― ¿Amy? ¡Por Dios! Casi me matas de un susto ― Musitó Kiriko al momento de guardar su arma. ― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Y qué pasó con Mako? ―

Amy rió. ― Oye, Oye sé que eres la detective aquí, pero yo no soy la culpable para que me interrogues de esa manera Jejeje ―

Kiriko rodó los ojos. ― Graciosa… ahora respóndeme ―

― Ok, estoy aquí porque Mako me pidió que hiciera un inventario de los daños; las demás se fueron con ella a la mansión para que pudiera descansar, tiene algunas heridas pero está bien ―

― Ya veo… Bien, te ayudaré con eso para que volvamos a casa ―

Amy asintió y ambas se pusieron a checar el papeleo y los destrozos.

― Por cierto… ― Dijo Amy. ― ¿Qué te retrasó tanto? Estábamos preocupadas ―

Kiriko chasqueó la lengua. ― No quiero hablar de ello ― Amy ladeó la cabeza ante la respuesta. ― Pero si te interesa… un robo… un robo me retrasó, los criminales aprovecharon la confusión e intentaron robar, por suerte logre detenerlos ―

― ¿Tú sola? ― Pidió la menor alzando una ceja.

La mayor la miró. ― ¿Por qué lo dudas? ―

Ella se encogió de hombros. ― Curiosidad… y el hecho de que últimamente te la pasas quejándote acerca de no tener un compañero ―

Kiriko se detuvo a meditarlo. ― Quizás tengas razón… Pero me las he arreglado muy bien últimamente, no necesito de nadie más… ―

― Como digas… ― Con esto, Amy se alejó a otra parte del edificio.

La detective prosiguió también. Pero su mente la llevó al recuerdo de aquel hombre que la ayudó. Rápidamente negó, alejando eso de su mente. ― No necesito de un compañero… mucho menos de ese tonto ― Se dijo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Finalmente la noche había caído, y nuestros amigos después de haber escuchado a Takeru, se preparaban para poner su nuevo plan en marcha, comenzando mañana.

Ahora que tenían claro lo que debían hacer, después de cenar algo no muy nutritivo ni abastecedor, los cinco, a excepción de Takeru se preparaban para dormir, después de todo, mañana sería un largo día.

El líder Shiba se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos observando a través de una ventana, el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. Sus pensamientos divagaban primordialmente en todo lo ocurrido en el día de hoy, había tantas cosas de las que se había enterado, cosas que los hacían enfurecerse más con Arthur Shiraishi y por ende lo llevaba a desear con más ansias aquella venganza.

Después su mente lo llevó a recordar el rostro de la magnate, hermana mayor y nueva jefa, Mako Shiraishi, la hija de su enemigo. Ni él mismo entendía el por qué le venía el recuerdo de ella, aunque debía admitirlo, la mujer era muy hermosa, tenía una actitud que en cierto punto le agradaba…

Recordaba el accidente…

El verla ahí en el suelo… tan vulnerable… le hizo despertar sus instintos de protección, sus deseos de mantenerla a salvo pero… ¿Por qué?

Se supone que él y sus amigos habían llegado con el propósito de acabar con todo lo referente a Arthur, ¿Por qué ahora parecen que las cosas cambiaron?

Suspiró pesadamente. Muy en su interior se preguntaba si la joven había llegado a salvo a su casa, si ya se sentía mejor.

Negó con la cabeza, para despejarse. ― Olvídala Takeru ― Se reprimió. ― Ella, a partir de ahora es el enemigo, y así es como debes verla a ella… y a sus hermanas ― Dicho esto, Takeru se retiró para descansar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Mientras tanto en la mansión Shiraishi, después de reunirse todas; Mako les contó lo sucedido, pidiéndoles que no se alarmaran o preocuparan. Fue difícil pero logró convencerlas. Luego de una cena familiar, las chicas ayudaron a su hermana mayor a tomar una ducha y a ponerle unos vendajes para prepararla para dormir.

Cuando finalmente la dejaron sola, Mako se encaminó a su enorme balcón a observar el cielo estrellado, durante el resto de la tarde no podía sacarse de la mente a el hombre que la salvó.

― ¿Quién eres Takeru Shiba? ― Pronunció en un suspiro. Mientras miraba al infinito en busca de respuestas.

**N/A: **Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por la larga ausencia que he tenido respecto a mis actualizaciones; pero enserio que la escuela me tiene sumamente consumida, pero espero que este capítulo (aún más largo) haya recompensado aquella ausencia. Quiero agradecer infinitamente por el grato recibimiento que le dieron a esta loca historia mía, de verdad significa mucho, quiero agradecer y darle la bienvenida a esas nuevas lectoras que ahora me siguen, espero que conforme avance la historia lleguen más y más.

Por el momento, el capítulo 5 llega hasta aquí, haré mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar pronto, pero les pido que me tengan paciencia, entre 3000 y 4000 palabras no salen de la nada en un par de horas (bueno a veces sí) pero mucho depende del tiempo y de mi imaginación. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y ya saben que sí es así, no olviden dejarme su review y alguna opinión o sugerencia que quisieran acerca de este fic.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208**


	7. UN PLAN, UNA ESPERANZA

**SDE – CAPÍTULO 6**

Era una nueva mañana Takeru y el resto de sus amigos estaban reunidos nuevamente.

― Bien, entonces ¿alguna duda con el plan? ― Cuestionó Takeru, mirándolos.

Nerviosamente, Right levantó la mano.

― Dime Right ― Concedió Takeru.

― Ah… ¿Podrías repetirme el plan? ―

Marvelous lo hubiera golpeado si Shinnosuke no le toma el brazo. Los demás rieron levemente y Takeru soltó un suspiro. ― Muy bien, escuchen nuevamente; entrar a Crystal Gems atacando o causando un alboroto no iba a solucionar nada, Arthur no está ahí… aunque eso no significa que esté muerto, o tal vez sí… pero ahora el problema es el quinteto de sus hijas ― Explicó.

Haruto alzó la ceja. ― ¿Cinco hijas? Él enserio que quería herederos… ― Musitó.

Takeru aclaró su garganta y los demás guardaron silencio permitiéndole continuar. ― Bien, como decía él plan ha cambiado, la fuerza bruta se dejará de lado y sacaremos un nuevo as… ―

― ¿Un nuevo as? ― Repitió Daigo intentando comprender.

― Nos acercaremos a las Shiraishi ― Habló entornando sus ojos. ― Nos haremos sus amigos… ganaremos su confianza… y cuando eso pase… ―

―…Las acabaremos ― Concluyó Marvelous.

Takeru asintió. ― Así para cuando Arthur decida volver, sus hijas estarán destruidas sentimentalmente y esa será la mejor venganza de todas ―

Los demás asintieron con decisión, pero en el fondo Right y Daigo no estaban del todo de acuerdo, quizás era su corta edad, la falta de experiencia o algo que les ponía en duda el participar en aquel siniestro plan. Pero no tenían opción, eran una familia, y tenían que actuar como tal, sin importar qué o quién se les atraviese.

― Por el momento, lo estuve hablando con Takeru ― Comenzó a decir Shinnosuke. ― Y decidimos que usaremos el apellido "Shiba" convirtiéndonos así en primos. De ese modo, ninguna de nuestras identidades y pasados serán descubiertos ― Explicó.

― Buen plan ― Apoyó Haruto. ― ¿Pero cómo nos acercaremos a las mocosas? ―

Takeru respondió. ― Déjenmelo a mí, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo pero la mayor Shiraishi me debe muchos favores, trataré que todos ellos incluyan trabajos cerca de las demás hermanas ― Los demás asintieron comprendiendo. ― Entonces… ¿están conmigo? ―

Los seis se pusieron de pie y juntaron sus palmas.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Mientras tanto en la mansión Shiraishi las seis chicas se encontraban en una nueva discusión.

Mako negaba rotundamente. ― No, y no… está sin discusión, Kagura y Amy, ambas volverán a la escuela lo quieran o no ―

Las mencionadas hicieron un mohín de tristeza. ― ¡Pero Mako…! ―

― Dije sin peros, las seis están bajo mi custodia y mientras sean menores de edad, mi obligación es mandarlas a clases ―

― Pero estamos muy preocupadas por ti Mako ― Admitió Kagura.

Mako suspiró.― Lo sé, pero la preocupación no se quita quedándose en casa ― Comentó luego de revolver tiernamente el cabello de la menor.

― ¿Tú irás a Crystal Gems, Mako? ― Cuestionó Amy con algo de preocupación.

― Así es ― Respondió. ― Necesito verificar por mí misma los daños, y Kiriko me acompañará ― Argumentó. ― Lo mejor ahora es que se vayan, o las dejará el autobús ―

Ambas asintieron, tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la mansión.

En ese momento Kiriko apareció. ― Estoy lista Mako ¿Nos vamos? ―

La mayor asintió. ― Sí, sólo me gustaría darle unas instrucciones a Koyomi ―

― ¿Qué pasa con Ahim? ―

― Se fue temprano, Luka le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella ― Kiriko asintió comprendiendo. ― Por ello, debo darle instrucciones para que sea cuidadosa ―

Dicho esto, Mako subió las escaleras al cuarto de Koyomi. Tocó la puerta una vez. ― ¿Koyomi-chan, puedo pasar? ―

― Adelante Mako ― Concedió la voz de adentro de la habitación.

La susodicha obedeció. ― ¿Qué tal estás hoy? ―

Koyomi estaba terminando de cepillarse el pelo. Y miró a su hermana mayor por el espejo. ― Estoy bien… no debes preocuparte tanto ―

Mako ligeramente suspiró y caminó hacia ella. ― Lo sé… pero debemos asegurarnos ―

― No es la primera vez que me dejan sola ―

― Sí… como tampoco es la primera vez que casi… ― A Mako le resultaba difícil hablar de aquello.

― ¿Muero? ― Inquirió mirándola finalmente.

Mako tragó duro. ― Koyomi… ―

― No lo digas Mako, por favor puedo cuidarme por mí misma, nada pasará… ya es momento de dejarme crecer ― Argumentó con autosuficiencia.

La mayor suspiró de manera ruidosa, y se sentó al borde de la cama de la pequeña, indicándole a ésta última que la imitara. Koyomi obedeció. ― Koyomi-chan… yo sé… todas sabemos lo independiente que eres, pero tu enfermedad no te permite serlo ― Habló tratando de razonar.

― ¿Soy una carga? ― Inquirió la menor algo dolida poniéndose de pie.

Mako parpadeó y también se puso de pie. ― Yo no dije eso… por favor escúchame… ―

― ¡Ya no quiero escucharte! ― Gritó Koyomi con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

― ¡Koyomi! ― Llamó Mako.

― Sólo vete por favor ― Suplicó al momento que le abría la puerta. Mako ya no quería discutir más y obedeció.

― ¿Y cómo te fue? ― Le cuestionó Kiriko a su hermana que ya estaba junto a ella.

― Como era de esperarse… se enfadó ― Kiriko hizo una mueca de desagrado. ― Y me cerró la puerta en la cara ― Añadió.

Kiriko suspiró. ― Es normal… ―

― Lo sé, pero no es correcto ―

― Mako, por favor entiéndela ― Pidió la detective. Mako la miró esperando a que continuara. ― Desde hace seis años no dejamos de sobreprotegerla… de esconderla ―

― ¡No la escondemos! ― Debatió la mayor.

Kiriko se cruzó de brazos. ― Bueno… ella lo ve así ― Aclaró.

Esto hizo que la mayor reflexionara. ― Pero yo no… ―

La detective se acercó colocando una mano en el hombro de Mako. Ésta la miró. ― Sé que te preocupas por ella… todas lo hacemos… yo lo hago, después de todo, también es mi hermana ― Argumentó tratando de convencerla. Después se puso más seria. ― Yo también sueño con aquel día… ―

Al oír aquello, los ojos de Mako se abrieron como platos. ― Creí que era la única… ―

Kiriko soltó una risita ante la ingenuidad de su hermana mayor. ― Tenía 16 años Mako, lo tengo muy presente ― Aseguró.

― Kiriko… ―

― Lo que trato de decir es que Koyomi estará bien, volveremos en una horas y verás que nada ha pasado ― Concluyó cambiando de tema drásticamente.

Mako finalmente comprendió. ― Está bien, quizás tengas razón ―

La detective sonrió. ― Así se habla, entonces ¿nos vamos? ―

Ante la pregunta, Mako asintió y ambas salieron de la mansión, rumbo a Crystal Gems.

Lo que ambas ignoraron fue el hecho de que cuando la unidad salió y se alejó, Koyomi las observaba por la ventana, cuando ya no veía nada tomó un pequeño abrigo, abrió el enorme ventanal, trepó el árbol cercano, bajó y salió corriendo por la calle.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? ― Cuestionó Marvelous de forma irritada.

Takeru rodó los ojos, ni siquiera lo miró al momento de responder. ― Porque según recuerdo tú quieres trabajar como guardaespaldas de Ahim Shiraishi ―

Marvelous chasqueó la lengua. ― Yo no dije que quisiera, esos tontos me embaucaron en sus ideas estúpidas ― Relató, refiriéndose a sus demás "amigos".

― Bueno, engañado o no, ya tienes una forma de acercarte a una Shiraishi y será mejor que no lo arruines ― Declaró Takeru con severidad.

― Ya, ya… no es necesario que te pongas así ― Se rindió.

Dicho esto, ambos siguieron su camino en silencio.

― ¡Hey, Takeru! ― Llamó una voz.

Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon.

― ¿Quién es este? ― Le susurró Marvelous a Takeru.

― ¡Shh! Sólo sígueme la corriente ― Alertó Takeru. ― Chiaki, ¿qué haces aquí? ― Pidió el hombre.

Chiaki sonrió y se detuvo frente a ellos. ― También estoy muy bien ― Comentó, pues Takeru había pasado por alto saludarlo como se debe. Rió al ver que Takeru intentaba escudarse con algo. ― Olvídalo. Sólo paseaba por aquí ¿sabes? Después del accidente ya no te vi… ¿Estás bien? ― Interrogó viendo de arriba abajo al hombre frente suyo.

Takeru formuló una respuesta.― Sí… te estuve buscando, pero con toda la gente te perdí de vista; de hecho estoy muy bien, y veo que tú igual ―

Chiaki rió. ― Sí, estuvo algo cansado sacar a toda esa gente ― Comentó. ― Que mal que no pudiéramos hacer la entrevista ―

― Pues aquí mi amigo no tuvo que hacer entrevista ― Interrumpió Marvelous, ganándose un pisotón por parte de Takeru. ― ¡Auch, oye! ― Gritó.

Chiaki estaba sorprendido. ― ¿Tienes el trabajo en Crystal Gems? ―

Takeru dejó de fulminar a Marvelous con la mirada y se volvió a Chiaki.― Sí… gracias a mi _primo_, que ya te contó la _sorpresa_ ― Respondió, haciendo énfasis en lo que Marvelous por poco arruinaba.

Los ojos de Chiaki se abrieron enormemente. ― ¿Son primos? ―

Marvelous dejó de sobarse el pie y le tendió la mano a Chiaki. ― Así es, soy Marvelous Shiba, es un gusto ¿Chiaki, verdad? ―

El aludido sonrió y aceptó aquel apretón. ― Es correcto, también es un gusto. Bueno, creo que mejor no los retraso más, espero poder verlos de nuevo ― Se despidió el chico.

Ambos asintieron. ― Gracias, que te vaya bien ―

Con esto, Chiaki se alejó. Cuando ya no lo veían, Takeru pensaba golpearle la cabeza a Marvelous, pero éste se le adelantó toando su muñeca.

― No es necesario que me golpees, casi lo arruino, lo sé ― Habló Marvelous. ― Mejor sigamos, ya quiero llegar a ese lugar ― Dijo empezando a caminar.

Takeru se quedó un par de pasos atrás, pensando si sentirse orgulloso o asustado.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¡Te voy a golpear! ―

De un momento a otro, el patio de la universidad se llenó de gente gritando frenéticamente "Pelea".

― ¡Claro! Es lo único que sabes hacer, golpear a la gente, por eso tu familia debería estar presa ― Exclamó Gina con burla, intentando esquivar a su atacante.

― ¡Cállate! ― Gritó Amy con furia, buscando la manera de golpear a aquella chica. ― ¡Con mi familia no te metas! ―

Gina sonrió de lado. Le encantaba provocar a Amy siempre que podía, y al ver a toda su familia envuelta en el accidente de ayer le daba la oportunidad perfecta de molestarla aún más. ― El desastre las persigue, por eso tu Papá es prófugo, y tu mamá… ― La chica mala ya no pudo decir más porque Amy se le abalanzó, ambas cayeron al pasto, Gina intentaba quitársela jalándole el pelo, pero Amy logró sostener sus manos para arañarle la cara con las mismas. Las clases de kung fu, karate y artes marciales habían surtido efecto en la Shiraishi, pues rápidamente logró que Gina se sometiera y gritara por ayuda.

― ¡Suéltame, Shiraishi! ―

― ¡No, hasta que te retractes! ―

― ¡Jamás! ―

― Entonces espero que tengas listo a tu estilista ― Amy continuó agrediéndola.

― ¡Profesor! ― Gritaron todos al momento que corrían de la escena.

― ¡Shiraishi, Masaki! ¿Qué idiotez es esta? ― Gritó enfurecido el profesor que había llegado.

Al instante, ambas se separaron y se pusieron de pie.

Como era de suponerse, Gina comenzó a llorar. ― ¡Profesor! Qué bueno que llegó, vio como mi compañero me quería matar ―

Amy rodó los ojos. Era obvio que no le creía.― ¡Por favor Masaki, deja de fingir culebra ponzoñosa!

― Ow, profesor, ¿ya escuchó cómo me dijo? ― Pidió escondiéndose tras el adulto.

― Ajá, y lo que tú me dijiste ¿Qué? Es más ahorita me pagarás… ―

― ¡Profesor! ―

Antes de que Amy llegara hasta Gina, el profesor intervino. ― ¡Suficiente Shiraishi! ― Gritó haciendo que Amy se detuviera. ― Estoy harto de estas peleas, será mejor que le pidas disculpas a la señorita Masaki ―

Amy estaba en shock. ― ¿Pedirle perdón yo a ella? Jamás, prefiero limpiar las ventanas de todas la Universidad ―

― Mmm pues que bien que lo vea así… ― Declaró el adulto. ― Porque en este instante le ofrecerá una disculpa a su compañera y después limpiara las ventanas de cada edificio del campus ¿Me escuchó? ―

La joven Shiraishi estaba totalmente indignada. ― ¡Profesor eso no es justo! Ni siquiera ha escuchado mi versión de la historia ―

― ¡No me interesa escuchar excusas Shiraishi! ¿Vas a hacer lo que te digo sí o sí? ― Amy maldijo por lo bajo. ― No la escucho ―

Amy tuvo que tragarse su orgullo. ― Lo siento… ― Musitó.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Amanda? ― Pidió Gina fingiendo no haberla oído.

Amy le dio una mirada fulminante que hizo que Masaki se escondiera nuevamente tras el profesor. ― Ahora me retiro ― Declaró empezando a caminar por un lado de ambos, cuando estuvo cerca de Gina. ― ¡Boo! ― Exclamó y Gina dio un grito. Amy rió a carcajadas y corrió hacia su castigo.

Cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente. Gina salió de detrás del profesor y lo miró con las manos puestas en su cintura. ― Esa tonta, debiste haber sido más estricto con ella _tío_ ― Debatió.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. ― Tienes suerte que no te castigara a ti también Gina, será mejor que te controles ¿Me oíste? ― Dicho esto, se alejó.

Y Gina chasqueó la lengua con desagrado.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Mako y Kiriko llegaron por fin a Crystal Gems, para su suerte habían sucedido algunos percances que mantuvieron ocupada a la prensa, por lo que pudieron entrar al edificio con facilidad.

― Por suerte, sólo se quemó el primer piso, el elevador no funciona y hay uno que otro desorden de papeles y muebles ― Informó Kiriko.

Mako asintió conforme caminaba por la escena. Muy malos recuerdos pasaban por su mente. ― Espero que esto no se lleve el presupuesto de seis meses ―

Kiriko rió. ― No lo creo, los daños son superficiales, todo estará bien ― Apoyó.

De pronto oyeron como la puerta principal se abría y voltearon en esa dirección.

― ¡Mako! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ― Pidió Ren al caminar hacia Mako.

Kiriko le lanzó una mirada de fastidio a Mako y se alejó un poco. La mayor maldijo que su hermana la dejara.

― Hola Ren, lamento lo que ocurrió ayer y haberte preocupado hoy… pero no podía quedarme en casa con Crystal Gems viniéndose abajo ― Explicó Mako tratando de no ser grosera.

Ren tomó las manos de ella en las suyas. ― Está bien, y olvida lo que ocurrió ayer… necesitabas tu espacio y yo lo entiendo ― Comentó con tono meloso. ― Sólo me preocupa el hecho que aún no estés totalmente recuperada ―

Mako sonrió. ― Descuida, ayer vi a un doctor particular y me dijo que estaría bien, sólo no debo esforzarme tanto ― Aseguró.

El hombre imitó aquella sonrisa. ― Bueno, esas son excelente noticias ― Luego volteó por unos segundos. ― Oh, Kiriko no te había visto. Ayer te nos perdiste ¿eh? ― Añadió con gracia.

Kiriko le dio una media sonrisa. ― Sí, estuve muy ocupada ayer… pero me alegra verte ― luego de esto, la detective entró a otra habitación.

Aprovechando el momento. Ren abrazó a Mako. Y ésta se descolocó. ― ¿Ren, que haces? ―

― Lo siento Mako… pero necesito sentirte, saber que estás aquí ― Dijo el hombre. Después levemente se despegó. ― Creí que te perdería… Mako… significas mucho para mí… no tienes idea lo mucho que sufrí… ― Decía conforme se acercaba a los labios de la magnate.

― Ren yo… ― Intentó decir Mako, pues la cercanía comenzaba a abrumarla.

―…Te amo Mako… ― Confesó ya estando a escasos milímetros de unir sus labios con los de ella.

El momento se vio arruinado cuando ambos escucharon que alguien aclaró su garganta.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Después de caminar por un par de horas. La pequeña Koyomi había llegado a una pequeña playa, pero esta no era común, ya que no había nadie. Sólo un distintivo columpio que ahora se encontraba oculto entre la maleza. Koyomi sonrió nostálgica, agregando una nota mental en la que se decía que pronto, ella y sus hermanas harían un picnic en ese lugar y ella se volvería a subir en ese columpio como en aquellos años… como hace seis años…

― Te extraño mucho Papá… te extraño mucho mamá ― Musitó.

La joven comenzó a llorar, no se limpió las lágrimas y se encaminó al río que estaba ahí.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mamá murió…"

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Yo… yo… mi mamá… yo…"

"¡Koyomi! ¿Qué tienes Koyomi? ¡Koyomi, despierta!"

"¿Qué tiene nuestra hermana Doctor?"

"Con todo lo que ha pasado… la niña sufre de asma, y lo mejor es que la cuiden si quieren que su vida perdure"

"¡Pero yo quiero ir a jugar!"

"¡No lo harás! Entiéndelo, estás enferma"

"Es por tu bien…"

"¡No quiero ser una carga…!"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Luego de aquellos horribles recuerdos, la chica miró al horizonte y se preguntaba qué habría más allá. De pronto, un dolor agudo en su pecho la hizo colocar su mano en el mismo.

― _¿Por qué me duele? ¡No! Pero… mi inhalador… _―

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Mientras tanto en la casa abandonada, Daigo había preparado algo para comer, cuando iba a servirles a sus amigos, recordó algo.

― ¿Oigan, han visto a Haruto? ―

De inmediato Shinnosuke y Right intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

― Yo no lo he visto desde que Takeru habló con nosotros ― Aseguró Right.

Shinnosuke después de meditarlo habló. ― Quizás fue a caminar… ya saben que le encanta su privacidad, o tal vez fue a explorar el lugar ― Opinó.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron proseguir con la comida.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

― ¿Interrumpimos algo? ―

― Takeru… ― Musitó Mako al ver al susodicho acompañado de alguien más. De inmediato Mako se separó de Ren. ― Shiba… Ya era hora de que llegaras, hay trabajo que hacer ― Habló con su naturalidad de jefa.

Ren no podía decir lo mismo. Estaba furioso. ― ¿Hermosa, que se supone que hace aquí este sujeto? De nuevo… ―

Takeru rodó los ojos ante el nombramiento hacia la chica, que sin saber por qué, le molestaba. ― Oh, ¿ósea que no le has contado a tu novio? ― Cuestionó Takeru molestando con su tono de voz al joven Yamaki.

― ¿Decirme qué, Mako? ― Pidió Ren con desesperación.

― Él de ahora en adelante trabaja aquí Ren, así que trátalo como tal ¿Oíste? ― Declaró la mayor de las Shiraishi.

― Pero… ―

― Hablaremos más tarde. Shiba ven a mi oficina ― Ordenó la mujer.

Takeru sonrió de lado y siguió a su nueva jefa. Ren refunfuñaba y Marvelous sólo podía burlarse de él.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Koyomi comenzaba a ver todo borroso y su respiración se agitaba a cada segundo.

―_Perdónenme chicas… perdóname Mako…_ ― Pensaba con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta, empezaba a caminar más y más cerca del agua. Sí seguía así, una tragedia ocurriría. _― Siempre seré una carga… si mi vida termina aquí… al menos… al menos dejaré de serlo… ― _La joven estaba llegando al límite. Y todo por haberse peleado con su hermana mayor, por haber huido y sobre todo por haber olvidado su inhalador para asma. _― Espero… espero reencontrarme contigo… mamá… ― _

Y eso fue todo.

La chica finalmente se rindió y comenzó a desvanecerse. Su cuerpo caería al agua y aunque aún estuviera viva, se ahogaría.

Parecía el final de la segunda menor de las Shiraishi.

Eso hasta que unos brazos las sostuvieron.

Con el poco conocimiento que le quedaba divisó a un joven hombre de cabello castaño.

― ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor resiste! ― Le pedía aquella voz.

Pero ella medio sonrió.

Y después todo se volvió oscuro.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Conforme subían las escaleras, Mako se detuvo levemente tocando su pecho.

― ¿Está bien? ― Cuestionó Takeru mirándola.

Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro. ― Estoy bien… sigamos ―

Y ambos continuaron su recorrido. Pero en el fondo Mako sentía que algo andaba mal, algo había pasado.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Actualicé más pronto Jejeje, (ahora si tuve un chance) ojalá hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo. Prometo tener el siguiente lo más pronto posible. No olviden dejarme sus reviews. Por cierto ¿Cuál creen que sea la siguiente pareja en conocerse? Jejeje creo que ya lo sospechan.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
